Wedding Arragements
by Cheena Son-Briefs
Summary: *COMPLETE* Mother and Daughter go at it to determine how a wedding will go. Accidents occur and relationships are mended. From wedding plans to the wedding itself. How will it all go? Find out for yourself! Enjoy! ~Bonus Chapter Included~
1. Petty Argument

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters.

Claimer: Do own Cheena and Miyuki belongs to N-sama

AN: Yes, I know! Not another one! I know! I know! But I just had to get this out! Its been bothering me so I must put it out!

__

Chapter 1: Petty Argument

"Goten, would you cut that down?" Trunks asked as he glared over at his friend. Goten laughed as he tapped his hand on the dashboard of the car.

"C'mon Trunks, this is a hot song" he said as he continued to drum on the car. Trunks sighed as he reached over and cut the music off. 

"Thank you but I'd rather drive with the music off" he said as he placed his hand back on the steering wheel.

"Why are you so jumpy? You seem tense to me" Goten said as he sat back in the seat. Trunks stifled a laugh as he glared at Goten.

"Of course I'm tense. Have you forgotten that my wedding takes place in a few days?" he asked as he looked at Goten.

"So, mines is coming up as well" Goten said as he glared at Trunks.

"Yea but yours isn't until next month. Mines is rolling up on me and I still have things to do and so does Cheena" Trunks said as he slowly stopped the car at a red light.

"Ha, I'd like to see you get Cheena to do something since she is so lazy" Goten said as he placed his hands behind his head.

"She is not lazy and what about your wedding to Miyuki? How are you two doing with it?" Trunks asked.

"I'm not worried about it and neither is Miyuki. We'll deal with everything that needs to be dealt with when the time comes" Goten said with a smile. Trunks smirked as he started up again and drove on.

"I have a feeling that Miyuki doesn't feel the same way. I bet she's just as panicked about it just like Cheena is" Trunks said.

"No she isn't. She's calm and relaxed" Goten said. Trunks shrugged his shoulders as he looked over at Goten.

"If you say so but I still doubt it" he said. Goten just laughed as he pointed in front of him.

"There's the shop" he said. Pulling the car to the side and parking it, the guys got out and walked inside. Trunks smiled as he saw Goku and his father sitting down in the chairs.

"How's it going?" he asked as he looked at Goku. He was reading a magazine while Vegeta had his arms folded across his chest with the usual frown on his face.

"About time you showed up here boy" he said as he glared at Trunks.

"Sorry about that dad but I had to do a few things over at Capsule Corps" Trunks said with a smile. Vegeta growled as he looked over at Goku who was still into his magazine.

"Cooking Magazine? Dad, why are you looking at that?" Goten asked as he read the cover of the magazine.

"Because I want to see what kind of food they have in here. Maybe Chi-Chi can cook some of it" Goku said as he looked at Goten. Trunks just laughed as he spotted a man coming towards them.

"Hello and what can I do for you today?" he asked. 

"We're here to get fitted for our tuxes. I called you on the phone" Trunks said.

"Ah yes, I remember. Well come this way gentlemen and I will have you fitted in your tuxes. I have two new workers and they should be coming soon to help you out" the man said. Trunks nodded his head as he followed after the man with Goten behind him. Goku stood up with the magazine but Vegeta snatched it away from him.

"Why'd you do that?" Goku asked as he looked at Vegeta.

"Leave the book and just walk Kakarot so we can get out of here quicker. I have better things to do" Vegeta said as he followed after Goten.

"Better things like what?" Goku asked as he followed after him.

  
"None of your business now shut up and just walk" Vegeta snapped as he continued on. 

"Aw Vegeta, tell me" Goku said. Vegeta just mumbled under his breath as he continued on.

On the other side of town, in a bridal shop, Cheena smiled as she stood in front of a three faced mirror.

"What do you think Miy?" she asked. Cheena had a long veil on her head, a strapless white gown that was low cut in the front and flowed all the way down covering her feet entirely. She had a long tail in the back of her dress that she tried not to step on as she spun around. Stepping out of the changing room, Miyuki smiled as she walked over to the mirror and stood beside Cheena. Miyuki had on a long dress that had sleeves off the shoulder. It was V-shaped in the front with a slight puff towards the bottom. She model around in the mirror then looked at Cheena.

"I just love this dress" she said as she looked Cheena over. Cheena just smiled as she looked in the mirror.

"Che, that dress is too cute. It fits you well" Miyuki said with a smile. Cheena smiled as she spun around.

"I'm trying not to step on the tail of this dress. Can you imagine when I walk down the aisle with my dad that I trip and fall. Oh man!' she said as she shook her head from side to side.

"Well it would be funny if you did fall in front of everyone" Miyuki said with a laugh. Cheena narrowed her eyes as she looked at her friend.

"Yea well, I'll make sure to say the same thing when you walk down the aisle" she said with a laugh. Miyuki was about to respond when a scream cut her off. The girls looked to see Chi-Chi and Bulma running towards them.

"Cheena!!" Chi-Chi yelled as she spun Cheena around. 

"Uh…….mom, how did you get back here and what are you doing here?" Cheena asked as she looked at her mother.

"Bulma and I brought Marron here for her brides maid dress since 18 and Krillin are out for the weekend. Cheena, you look so beautiful……wait, where are your gloves?" Chi-Chi asked as she looked at Cheena's hands.

"I decided not to wear gloves" Cheena said. Chi-Chi eyes went wide as she ran towards the front of the store.

"I NEED WHITE GLOVES NOW" Cheena heard her yell. Sighing, Cheena looked at Bulma. Bulma laughed as she looked at Miyuki.

"You look great as well Miyuki and Cheena I'll take care of her" she said as she left the back. Sighing Cheena flipped her veil over to cover her face.

"How come you don't want gloves Che?" Miyuki asked as she held her hand up to show the gloves she picked out.

"I just don't want gloves for some reason. I didn't know she was going to show up. I could of brought Marron down here without mom here" Cheena said as she flipped her veil behind her.

"She's just trying to help Che. I wish I had someone all over me like your mom is" Miyuki said. Cheena laughed as she looked at her friend.

"Well in a few weeks you will cause she will be all over you about how your hair is going to look, what you can wear, what the guest will eat. I wonder sometimes whose the person getting married" Cheena said as she turned back towards the mirror.

"How is your hair going to go?" Miyuki asked. Cheena shrugged her shoulders as she pressed her hands against her stomach.

"Out I guess. Do you think I look fat in this thing?" she asked as she continued to push her stomach in. Miyuki rolled her eyes before she picked up the bottom of her dress and walked back towards the dressing room.

"I'm not hearing you right now cause now you are talking nonsense. I'm going to go try on my bridesmaid dress" she said as she closed the door behind her.

__

*Well I don't think its nonsense* Cheena said as she turned around to see her mom returning with Bulma and Marron and a pair of gloves in her hand.

"Put these on" she said as she handed Cheena the gloves. Cheena sighed as she looked over at Bulma who shrugged her shoulders and mouthed I tried.

"But mom, I really don't want to wear gloves. I've decided on that" Cheena said as she looked at her mom. Chi-Chi frowned as she pushed the gloves towards Cheena.

"Put them on!" she snapped. Cheena stared at her mom just as Miyuki came out of the dressing room.

"How do I look?" she asked as she spun around. Before Cheena could respond, Chi-Chi spoke up. 

"You look wonderful and I love the gloves" she said. Looking down at her hand, Miyuki laughed.

"Oh, these go with the wedding dress I had on earlier" she said as she took the gloves off and put on a pair of blue ones to match the dress. Chi-Chi smiled as she looked at Miyuki then Cheena.

"See, Miyuki is wearing gloves with her wedding dress" she said as she placed the gloves in Cheena's hands.

"I'm glad Miyuki wants to wear gloves with her wedding dress but its not for me. I've decided on that mom" Cheena said as she handed her mom the gloves back. Chi-Chi frowned as she looked at the gloves.

"You are going to wear these gloves. They go with the dress and they make you look much better" she said.

"So what are you saying about how I look now?" Cheena slightly yelled as she looked at her mother. Chi-Chi was about to respond when Bulma stepped in between her and Cheena.

"Marron has her dress and everyone is set so lets head on home. We still have other stuff to plan" she said. Cheena stared at her mother before picking up the bottom of her dress and walking into the dressing room. Miyuki sighed as she walked into her own dressing room and changed as well.

__

~Over at Tux R Us~

"Excuse me sir but can you hold still?" a man asked as he tried to measure Vegeta's inseams.

"Where are you sticking that tape measurer?" Vegeta asked as he grabbed the mans arm.

"Well sir, I need to see how far I have to stitch the seams" the guys said as he again tried to measure Vegeta but Vegeta grabbed his hand.

"You're not sticking that thing anywhere near me" he yelled. 

"Dad, would you let the man measure you?" Trunks asked as he stretched his arms out wide.

"Yea Vegeta, the sooner you let him measure you, the sooner we can leave" Goten said as he watched the man measure the length of his legs. Vegeta growled as he let the man's arm go so he could measure him.

"Well I have all the measures for you sir. You can pick up your tuxedo in a few days. I'll call you when we have it done for you" the man said as he looked at Trunks. Nodding his head, Trunks looked at himself in the mirror. He had on a nice black jacket on with a white shirt and black slacks. On his feet were a pair of black polished shoes.

"Cheena is going to pass out when she sees you" Goku said as she started to take off the tux he had on.

"I don't know about that Goku but I'm sure she'll like how I look" Trunks said as he started to put on his own clothes. 

"I think Che and Miy went to pick up their dresses or something like that" Goten said as he started to put on his clothes as well.

"Yea, Bulma and Chi-Chi went with them" Goku said as he finished getting dressed. Trunks and Goten both looked at Goku with worried looks on their faces.

"Mom went with Cheena?" Goten asked finally clearing the silence. Goku just nodded his head getting quick glances from Goten, Trunks and even Vegeta.

"I think we better hurry up and get back home" Trunks said as he handed the man his tux. Goten nodded his head as he did the same. 

"Why?" Goku asked. Vegeta laughed slightly as he tossed his clothes to the guy in front of him.

"This is going to be interesting" he said as he left the store. Trunks and Goten followed after him with Goku bringing up the rear more confused then ever.

__

~Over at the Bridal Shop~

"Is this all of it?" a woman asked as she looked at Cheena. Cheena smiled as she nodded her head. She looked at her dress that was hanging beside the woman beside the counter. 

"Ok, I'll just ring all this up for you" the woman said as she smiled at Cheena. Before Cheena could speak, Chi-Chi intervened.

"Don't forget the gloves" she said as she placed the gloves on the counter. Cheena growled slightly as she pushed the gloves to the side.

"I don't want gloves" she said as she looked at the woman, motioning for her to ring up the dress.

"Cheena, stop being so stubborn and take the gloves" Chi-Chi said. Cheena's eyes went wide as she turned towards her mother.

"Stubborn? Me? And here you are……." she started before Bulma spoke up.

"Cheena, just take the gloves so we can go, please" she said. Cheena looked at Bulma then at the woman.

"Ring it all up" she said through clenched teeth. The woman nodded as she rang everything up. Cheena had a scowl on her face as she watched the woman ring up the gloves. Seeing the price, Cheena quickly pulled out her credit card and handed it to the woman.

"Cheena, do you think we should get jewelry as well?" Chi-Chi asked as she looked at the case beside the cash register. 

__

*We? What is this we she's talking about?* Cheena asked herself as the woman handed her credit card and receipt back to her. Signing her name, Cheena grabbed her dress and quickly walked towards the door.

"Cheena, let's get some shoes as well" Chi-Chi said. Cheena just growled as she pulled the door open and walked out. Miyuki and Marron quickly followed after her.

"What's wrong with her?" Chi-Chi asked as she looked at Bulma.

"She's…….just tired" Bulma said. Chi-Chi smiled as she walked towards the door.

"Let's get home so I can finish planning the wedding" she said. Bulma just sighed as she followed after her, leaving the store as well.

AN2: Next Chapter: Everyone's over at the Son home getting some things situated about the wedding but Chi-Chi still wants things done her way. How will Cheena react to all of this? Find out in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!!


	2. Talking it Out

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters

Claimer: Do own Cheena, Anime-Kat2002 owns Risika and Miyuki belongs to N-sama

AN: I know this is a quick update but thanks to everyone who reviewed so far. I don't know how long this story will be but I'll be sure to have fun with it while I have it. 

__

Chapter 2: Talking it Out

Cheena had her elbow on her car door as she pressed her hand against her head and had the other hand on the steering wheel as she drove towards her home.

"Cheena, I saw these nice shoes that will go great with your dress and then I found this person who will do your hair up in a nice bun style" Chi-Chi said as she sat in the back with Bulma and Marron. Cheena tapped her fingers against her head as she stared at the road.

"You can have your hair the way I used to wear my hair. Do you remember that?" Chi-Chi asked. Clenching her teeth, Cheena looked in the rear-view mirror before responding.

"I remember how your hair was mom but that is not the style for me. I have already decided on a style for my hair" Cheena said as she looked back at the road.

"What style did you pick?" Bulma asked. For the first time, Cheena smiled as she looked in the mirror.

"I'm just going to wear it out" she said. Bulma was about to respond when Chi-Chi cut her off.

"Che, that style is so boring. You're going to wear your hair the way I had mines. You'd look much better" she said. Cheena clenched her teeth as she quickly stepped on the brakes. Everyone flew forward slightly before falling back in their seats. 

"Cheena!" Chi-Chi yelled as she looked at her daughter. Cheena smirked as she turned around towards her mom.

"Sorry but I almost missed the red light" she said as she turned around. Beside her, Miyuki stared at her then stared straight ahead.

"Oh, well lets talk about what you're going to serve at the reception" Chi-Chi said.

"Mom, Trunks and I are going to discuss that on our own" Cheena said. Chi-Chi shook her head no as she folded her arms across her chest.

"You and Trunks do not need to discuss it because I have already picked out what you can serve" Chi-Chi said. Cheena growled slightly as she clenched her hands on the steering wheel before looking up. Seeing the light turn green, Cheena quickly stepped on the gas. 

"Would you tell us when you're going to do that?" Marron said as she fell back against the seat. Glaring at the road in front of her, Cheena drove on towards her home at top speed. 

"Cheena, exactly how fast were you going?" Bulma asked as she slowly climbed out of the car. Cheena remained silent as she walked over to the trunk and opened it up. Taking out her wedding dress, she walked towards the house with everyone following her.

"Cheena, I've been thinking. Maybe we should pick out another dress since I don't think that one you have suits you" Chi-Chi said as Cheena opened the door and walked in. Stopping in her tracks, Cheena was about to say something when Miyuki grabbed her arm.

"Uh let's go hang these dresses up, ok?" she said as she pulled Cheena towards the staircase and towards her room. Once inside, Cheena tossed her dress on her bed and stomped her foot on the floor.

"Do you believe her? I can't believe she just said that" she yelled as she turned towards Miyuki.

"She doesn't mean it Cheena" Miyuki said as she grabbed Cheena's dress and hung it up in her closet.

"Well she sounded like she meant it to me. Am I the one getting married or is she getting married" Cheena asked. Just before Miyuki could respond there was a knock at the door. 

"WHAT!" Cheena yelled as she glared at the door. Slowly opening the door, the girls looked to see Risika walk in.

"Sorry Che but Trunks and the guys are downstairs. I just thought you'd like to know" Risika said. Sighing, Cheena stared at Risika.

"I'm sorry Risika. I just have a lot on my mind right now. We'll be right there" she said. Risika nodded her head before leaving the room.

"Just chill out and see what the guys are up to" Miyuki said. Nodding her head, Cheena left her room with Miyuki behind her. Walking into the living room, the girls looked to see the guys and girls just sitting around.

"About you came down here" Goten said as he glared at Cheena. Rolling her eyes, Cheena walked over to Trunks and sat down beside him.

"Hey, how was your day?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her shoulder. Cheena was about to speak when Chi-Chi cut her off.

"Cheena, I really think you should get a new dress. That is not a great wedding dress" she said. Cheena gritted her teeth as she glared at her mother.

"I happen to like that dress. I'm sorry if you don't mother" she snapped. Everyone looked at her before looking at Chi-Chi. 

"Well what about what you are serving your guests at the wedding? Now I say you should have just chicken. Nothing else" Chi-Chi said with a smile on her face. 

"Mom, Trunks and I are more then capable of deciding that for ourselves" Cheena said.

"I can do that for you. You and Trunks can just sit back and relax and I will do this whole wedding for you" Chi-Chi said.

"But mom, I love you for wanting to help but I think Trunks and I can handle it" Cheena said as she smiled at her mom. Chi-Chi stared at her daughter before smiling.

"You two can't handle it so I'll do it. Now does anyone want anything from the kitchen while I'm in there?" she asked as she rose from the couch and walked to the kitchen. Cheena growled as she watched her mom go. As soon as her mom left the room, Cheena stood up.

"Who is she to tell me what I can and can't do for my own wedding?" she slightly yelled.

"Lower your voice" Goten said as he pointed to the kitchen. Sucking her teeth, Cheena walked over to the window and looked out. 

"She's just trying to help Cheena" Goku said as he looked at Cheena. Folding her arms across her chest, Cheena glared at her dad.

"There is helping and then theirs what mom is doing and that's taking over. When she comes out here I'm telling her to chill out" she said as Chi-Chi came out with a tray of drinks in her hand.

"Mom, I have something to tell you" Cheena said as she turned towards her mom. Setting the drinks down, Chi-Chi smiled at Cheena.

"You know, I'm so happy that you are letting me plan your wedding" she said as she sat down.

"Well that's what I need to talk to you about mom" Cheena said as she took a deep breath. 

"I'm sure you will have a great wedding and it just makes me so proud that I am helping you with this. Now what did you want to tell me?" Chi-Chi asked. Cheena stared at her before looking at everyone else. 

"Yea Che, what were you going to tell her?" Goten asked with a smirk on his face. Miyuki elbowed him in his side before looking at Cheena.

"Nothing, just forget it" Cheena said as she sat back down beside Trunks. Chi-Chi smiled as she stared at her daughter. 

"Now we still have to talk about the vows for you and Trunks. You two should just let the priest say your vows for you" she said. Clearing her throat, Cheena forced a smile on her face.

"Trunks and I have already discussed that and we are going to write our own vows" she said as she looked at Trunks. He wrapped his arms around Cheena and smiled at Chi-Chi.

"I'm almost done with my vows and Cheena is working on hers" he said.

"No, you two should let the priest say it for you. I'll tell him when we do rehearsals this evening" Chi-Chi said. Cheena clenched her fists as she looked at her mom.

"Mom, Trunks and I have decided on this already. You can't just go and change it" she said. 

"I'm not changing it, just improving it" Chi-Chi said. Looking around the room, Cheena quickly dropped her head and closed her eyes. Her teeth were clenched tight as well as her hands.

"Also I was thinking that we can have your reception party here" Chi-Chi said. Cheena's eyes snapped open as she glared at her mother.

"Mom, I have already booked our reception at a hall near the church" she said. Chi-Chi just laughed as she looked at her.

"Oh, I already told the guy to give you your money back. You should receive a check soon" she said. Quickly Cheena stood up and looked at her mom.

"You did what?" she asked. Chi-Chi sat back and looked at Cheena. 

"Well I just think you having your reception here is much better then some hall" she said.

"I already gave in my money for that hall. I told everyone plus the caterers that the hall was where we'd be after the wedding. We'll have pictures taken and everything" Cheena said.

"Oh and I told the photographer that we won't need him after all. I got someone who will do it for free" Chi-Chi said. Cheena's eyes went wide as she stared at her mother.

"Who did you get?" she said through clenched teeth.

"Well your grandfather of course. He said he'd be glad to do it for you and Trunks" Chi-Chi said. Cheena quickly shut her eyes as her hands started to shake. 

"Uh Cheena, how about you have a seat?" Bulma said as she stared at Cheena. Shaking her head no, Cheena quickly walked towards the front door and left the house. Trunks looked at everyone before getting up as well along with Goten and Miyuki. The three of them walked outside to see Cheena standing in front of the house with her back to them.

"Shut the door would you?" Cheena said. Shutting the door behind her Miyuki turned back to Cheena. 

"Are you ok?" she asked. Cheena had a smirk on her face while turned into a smile.

"Am I ok? I have my mother turning my wedding into her own little plot and plan and you're asking me if I'm ok?" she said.

"Mom just wants to help Che, that's all" Goten said. Quickly Cheena turned around and looked at him.

"No Goten, there is helping and then there is taking over and I feel she is taking over" Cheena said. 

"Listen Che, it'll be ok. Just talk to her and tell her that you appreciate what she's doing but she's working too hard' Trunks said. Cheena sighed as she nodded her head.

"I guess I better talk to her before she tells dad and Vegeta they won't have to wear a tux to the wedding" Cheena said as she walked towards Trunks, Goten and Miyuki.

"I don't think mom will allow dad and Vegeta to come in anything less then a tux" Goten said. Cheena sighed as she looked at him.

'With the way she's going anything is possible" she said as she walked back into the house. Goten just laughed as he followed her in along with Miyuki and Trunks. 

"Feeling better?" Goku asked as the group walked back into the living room.

"Yea, just needed to think. Mom, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute?" Cheena asked. Chi-Chi nodded her head as she rose from the couch and walked into the kitchen. Cheena followed after and closed the door behind her.

"I'm going to make this quick. I love that you're helping me and all but I think I can make the decisions about my wedding. Not to say you can't help me because you can but not with everything" Cheena said. Chi-Chi stared at her for awhile then smiled.

"I just want to help" Chi-Chi said.

"And you can help me. I appreciate your help but you're helping a little too much. I don't want to hurt your feelings but I just have to tell you this" Cheena said. Chi-Chi nodded her head as she stared at Cheena.

"Ok, I understand" she said. Cheena was about to say something but stopped herself and left the kitchen. Walking into the living room, Cheena looked at everyone as they looked at her.

"Let's go upstairs and work on what will be going on tonight" Cheena said as she looked at Trunks, Goten, Miyuki, Marron and Risika. They all nodded their heads as they rose from the couch. Walking towards the stairs, Goten grabbed Cheena's arm.

  
"Well what happened?" he asked as everyone crowded around her.

"Everything is fine and mom is going to butt out" Cheena whispered. Everyone nodded their heads as they followed Cheena up the stairs. Coming out of the kitchen, Chi-Chi looked around as everyone stared at her.

"Well what happened Chi?" Goku asked. Chi-Chi had a puzzled look on her face as she sat next to him.

"What happened? What did Cheena say?" Bulma asked.

"It's the weirdest thing. She said that I'm not helping out enough. She want more of my help" Chi-Chi said.

"Uh Chi-Chi, are you sure that's what she said?" Bulma asked. Chi-Chi nodded her head then smiled.

"Of course and I have tons of ideas for her. Just wait until tonight's rehearsal. She'll be so happy to hear my suggestions" Chi-Chi said with a laugh. Everyone just looked at her, awaiting to see what she had in mind for the nights plans.

AN2: Next Chapter: Its time for everyone to rehearse at the church but Chi-Chi still won't let up when it comes to Cheena and Trunks plans for the wedding. How long can Cheena last with her mom's interventions? Find out in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!!


	3. Rehearsal Rules

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters.

Claimer: Do own Cheena. N-sama owns Miyuki and Anime-Kat2002 owns Risika

AN: Thanks for the reviews so far everyone. I appreciate it! Thanks!!

__

Chapter 3: Rehearsal Rules

"Hey! Cheena!" a voice yelled over Cheena. Opening her eyes slowly, Cheena looked up to see her brother standing over her.

"Oh, hey Gohan. Come back in 10 minutes, ok?" she said as she turned over to the other side. Gohan smiled as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Well, you could do that or you can get up and come with me so we can get down to the church, unless you don't want to go to rehearsal" he said. Waving her hand in the air, Cheena rolled over and looked up at Gohan.

"Yea…….whatever" she said as she rolled back onto her side. Gohan laughed as he picked Cheena up and set her down on her feet. Leaning into Gohan, Cheena wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey, where is everyone anyway?" she asked. Looking down at her, Gohan continued to laugh.

"Down at the church wondering where you are" he said. Immediately Cheena's eyes opened up. Looking up at Gohan's smiling face made Cheena's eyes narrow and a frown appeared on her face. 

"What are you standing around for? Let's go! You're just laughing about it! Its not funny!" she yelled as she grabbed her coat and his hand before leading him out of her room and the house.

"But you told me to come back in 15 minutes" Gohan said as Cheena let go of his hand.

"And you listened? Are you crazy?" she yelled as she tossed out a capsule revealing a blue car.

"Che, why don't we just fly there?" Gohan asked as he climbed into the car.

"Because we'll get there too fast" Cheena said as she jumped behind the wheel and took off down the street.

"Ok, did you just say we'd get there too fast? We're already late, or better yet, you're already late" Gohan said.

"Why didn't anyone come to wake me up?" Cheena asked.

"Nobody was home. We all went over to Capsule Corps to look over a few designs that Bulma had made up. We thought you'd be there before us" Gohan said.

"I was tired after the hard day I had" Cheena said as she glanced over at him.

"What kind of hard day could you of had? You only went to pick up your dress" Gohan said. Cheena rolled her eyes as she continued to drive.

"Gohan, when you and Videl were getting married, did mom interfere in anyway?" she asked. Gohan looked at Cheena with a frown on his face then smirked.

"Kinda. She was picky over what Videl wanted at first but then she gave up since in her own words she said that Videl could wear what she wanted since Hercule vouched to pay for the wedding" he said.

"I wish he was paying for mines" Cheena said as she placed one hand on the wheel and sat back.

"Why do you say that? I thought Bulma said she'd cover it?" Gohan said.

"She is but mom is on my case over what I should wear, how my hair should be and where I should have the reception. I'm getting sick and tired of it" Cheena said.

"Well did you talk to her about it?" Gohan asked. Cheena laughed as she looked at him.

"I did today. I just hope she listens to what I asked from her. You know she even went as far as to cancel the photographer I paid to take pictures?" she asked.

"Well who did she get? Someone better?" Gohan asked. Cheena laughed as she looked at him.

"She got grandpa to do it for free. I mean, I wouldn't mind him doing it but I wanted a professional to do it, you know?" she asked. Gohan nodded his head as he sat back in his seat.

"I understand. Well hopefully mom will listen to whatever you told her and back off a bit" he said. Cheena nodded her head as she looked in her rearview mirror.

"Why didn't you tell me my hair was messed up?" she yelled as she looked at Gohan. He looked at her hair then laughed.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't notice" he said. Cheena growled slightly as she looked at him.

"With those thick glasses, are you telling me that you couldn't see?" she asked. Gohan's laughter quickly stopped as Cheena smirked. Sighing, she quickly looked at her glove box then Gohan.

"Open that up will you?" she asked. Opening the door, Gohan looked inside to see a few capsules, a comb and a brush.

"Who keeps a brush and comb in their glove compartment?" he asked. 

"I do! Now do me a favor and brush my hair for me" Cheena said as she reached up and pulled the scrunchie from her air. Gohan looked at her before laughing.

"Are you serious? I'm not brushing your hair" he said. Cheena glanced at him before sitting back in her seat. 

"Fine" she said as she let go of the wheel and grabbed the brush. Gohan's eyes went wide as the car swerved to the side. 

"CHEENA!" he yelled as he quickly reached over and grabbed the wheel to the car. Taking the brush out of the compartment, Cheena sat back in her seat and took the wheel.

"Are you crazy?" Gohan yelled as he looked at her. Cheena laughed as she slouched down in the seat. Setting her knees under the wheel, she kept the car steady as she started to brush her hair.

"Well I told you to brush my hair and you started laughing so I had to do it myself" she said as she put the brush in-between herself and Gohan before reaching for her scrunchie.

"Then why didn't you just pull over and let me drive?" Gohan asked.

"Because this is my car" Cheena said as she smiled at him. Gohan shook his head from side to side before folding his arms across his chest. Placing her hair back into a ponytail, Cheena sat up in her seat and placed one hand on the wheel.

"Are you going to laugh if I ask you to put that back?" she asked as she pointed to the brush. Gohan glared at her before taking the brush and putting it back in the glove compartment.

"Oh and by the way, I found someone to be the flower girl and ring bearer" Cheena said as Gohan closed the box and sat back in the seat.

"That's great. Pan could of done it you know" he said.

"Gohan, that's nice and all and I'd be more then happy to have her as my flower girl but mostly, flower girls are young girls and Pan is 10" Cheena said as she tossed her hand in the air then placed it back on the steering wheel.

"10 is not that old Che and besides, didn't you ask her to be your flower girl before?" Gohan asked. Cheena looked at him before turning her head to the side. Looking at Cheena, Gohan watched her behavior and smirked.

"Cheena, what's going on?" he asked. Glancing over at Gohan, Cheena sighed as she turned towards him.

"Goten already got Pan for his wedding" she said.

"So, she can do yours too" Gohan said. Cheena shook her head no as she glanced at him through the corner of her eye.

"Goten's paying Pan to do his wedding and not mine and I told Pan it was alright cause I'm going to get that little goat if it's the last thing I do. Besides, I know these two twins that are going to be my flower girl and the ring bearer" Cheena said.

"So how much is Goten paying her?" Gohan asked. Cheena laughed as she glanced over at him.

"I'm not sure but its ok. Pan is still going to be in my wedding…….I just haven't figured out how" she said. Gohan just glanced at her as she pulled up in front of the church. Climbing out of the car, the two walked inside and into the chapel to see everyone sitting around.

"It's about time you showed up. Where have you been?" Goten snapped as he rose from the pew.

"I had important business to attend to, not that its any of your business" Cheena said as she took her coat off and walked towards him. Goten eyed her before wiping the side of her mouth.

"Yea and I bet it was you sleeping. You still have drool on the side of your mouth" he said with a laugh.

"I do not…….jerk" Cheena muttered as she folded her arms across her chest. Goten laughed as he glared at her.

"So irresponsible. What kind of example are you setting? But then, what can we expect from you anyway?" he asked with a laugh. Cheena laughed as well as she quickly stepped on his foot.

"And what can you expect from a broken foot?" she asked as she walked past him. Goten glared at her as she turned and smirked back at him.

"Runt, let's get started to I can go home. I have better things to do" Vegeta said. Cheena smirked as she walked up to him.

"And what would that be V-man? Train?" she asked. Vegeta glared at her before turning his head to the side. Cheena smirked as she turned towards everyone else.

"Ok, lets go through the ceremony itself. We can just go to the part where Trunks and I stand in front of the preacher. I want to see where everyone else will be positioned as well" Before a word could be spoken by anyone else, Chi-Chi spoke up.

"Cheena, why don't we go through you coming down the aisle. That's much better" she said. Cheena stared at her mom for awhile before speaking herself.

"Um mom, that part is easy to go over but I want to see the position of everyone and where everyone will be sitting" she said.

"Cheena, we're doing it from the start now everyone go where you're suppose to be" Chi-Chi said as she clapped her hands twice. Cheena's mouth dropped as she saw everyone take off into different directions.

__

*What the hell is going on?* she yelled to herself as he mom grabbed her arm.

"C'mon Cheena, you have to go to door" Chi-Chi said. Cheena glared at her mother as the two walked to the door. Goten and Miyuki stood in the front, Uubuu and Marron stood behind them and Goku stood beside Cheena in the back.

"Ok we're all set…….wait, where is Pan?" Chi-Chi asked as she looked around. 

"I'm right here" Pan said as she sat next to Risika in the pew.

"What are you doing there? You belong in front of Cheena ready to throw out the flowers" Chi-Chi said.

"I'm not the flower girl" Pan said. Chi-Chi looked at her then Cheena.

"Pan is your flower girl, isn't she?" she asked. Stepping to the side, Cheena looked at her mom.

"I've already discussed it with Pan and she's going to do Goten and Miyuki's wedding" Cheena said.

"So what! She can do yours too. You need a flower girl" Chi-Chi said.

"And I have one. A friend of mines whose car I work on has two twins, a boy and a girl. I told them they can be in the wedding. The boy as the ring bearer and the girl as my flower girl" Cheena said.

"Cheena, you can't have strange people in your wedding, only family" Chi-Chi said. Cheena narrowed her eyes as she stared at her mother.

"They are not strangers. They are cute. They're six years old and they were delighted when I told them that they could be in my wedding" she said as soft as she could.

"Well you're just going to have to tell them that they cannot be in this wedding. It means too much to me" Chi-Chi said as she turned towards Pan. Cheena's mouth dropped then closed as a scowl appeared across her face. 

__

*Too much to you?* she yelled to herself as she glared at her mother. Chi-Chi grabbed Pan's hand and pushed her in front of Goku and Cheena.

"Much better, now lets get started" Chi-Chi said as she moved to the side. To a nice pace, Goten and Miyuki walked down the aisle with smiles on their face. Miyuki walked to the left while Goten stood beside Trunks, who was already waiting at the end of the aisle. Next came Marron and Uubuu then Pan.

"Pretend you're throwing flowers Pan" Chi-Chi said. Pan sighed as she tossed her hand to the side before reaching in front of her and tossing her hand again. Chi-Chi smiled as she looked at Goku and Cheena. Goku had a smile on his face but not Cheena. She had a scowl on her face as she kept her eyes on her mom.

"Ok, everyone stand" Chi-Chi said. Everyone stood up as Goku and Cheena started their slow walk down the aisle. Cheena kept her eyes on her mother who was smiling at her.

"Smile Cheena" she said as she looked at her. Cheena kept the scowl on her face as she stared at her mom. Glancing over at her, Goku looked over at Chi-Chi then back at Cheena.

"You ok?" he whispered. Cheena remained quiet as she and Goku reached Trunks and everyone else. Chi-Chi sighed as she walked over to Goku and Cheena.

"Cheena, honey, you have to smile. Now let's do that again" she said as she started to walk towards the back. Cheena's eyes went wide as she quickly turned to face her mom.

"There was nothing wrong with that rehearsal. So I didn't smile, its just a rehearsal. Let's get on with the rest of the ceremony and we can do that another time" she said. Turning towards Cheena, Chi-Chi smiled.

"Yes but you didn't have any flowers in your hand and even in rehearsal you should have flowers in your hands" she said.

"Are you serious?" Cheena asked in complete shock. Chi-Chi nodded her head as she reached into one of the pews and pulled out a bouquet of flowers.

"Here you go. This is the same one you'll use on your wedding day" Chi-Chi said as she handed Cheena the flowers. Staring at it for awhile, Cheena looked at her mother with the same scowl on her face. 

"That is not what I'm going to have as my bouquet of flowers. I already picked out what I wanted" she said.

"Really Che? What did you pick?" Miyuki asked. Cheena, for the first time, smiled as she turned towards her friend.

"Well it's a collection of different flowers from a rose to baby's breath. I even saw it. It looks really great. Every kind of flower is in there" she said. Miyuki smiled and was about to respond when Chi-Chi spoke up.

"Cheena, that's going to cost too much. The flowers I got for you I picked right behind our house" she said. Cheena's smile faded away as she looked at her mom.

"I'm sorry you spent all your time picking those for me to carry but I have already decided on what I wanted to have in my hands as I walk down this aisle and besides I got a great deal from the person who put my bouquet together. He's a florist so I knew he'd do a good job" she said.

"I'm sure he did do a good job Cheena and all but this is what you'll use. Now everyone, lets try that again" Chi-Chi said as she shoved the flowers into Cheena's hands and turned away. Cheena's eyes went wide as she quickly dropped the flowers on the floor.

"NO" she yelled. Chi-Chi quickly turned around and looked at Cheena.

"What do you mean no?" she asked. Cheena growled as she quickly stepped towards her mother.

"I mean we are not doing what you want to do. Right now, we're going to start from where we left off so we can start talking about other things" she said. Chi-Chi stared at her daughter before smiling.

"Stop playing around Cheena and lets get started" she said. Cheena's eyes went wide as she watched her mom start to walk off. As Cheena took one stop towards her, she felt a few hands on her. Turing around, she spotted Trunks, Goten and Miyuki holding her back.

"Chill out Cheena, let's just do what she wants so we can get out of here" Goten said. Turning around to face them, Cheena glared at Goten.

"Why should I do what she wants to do? Huh? This is my special day we're talking about, not hers! I told her I didn't want her to butt in so much. What am I going to have to do? Hold up a sign?" she slightly yelled.

"Just be quiet for a sec, would you? Mom is always the one to control someone or something. Just let her do this now so we can leave. She's not going to let us leave until we go through this so lets just do it" Goten said. Cheena glared at him before sighing. Grabbing Cheena's hands, Trunks stared at her.

"It's ok Che. Let's just get through this so we can leave ok?" he asked.

"But I can't take her taking over. This is suppose to be our rehearsal but she's ruining it" Cheena said. Giving Cheena a quick kiss, Trunks cupped her face in his hand.

"I know your mom is a bit demanding but lets just get through this" he said. Cheena sighed as she nodded her head.

"Ok, so lets go" Goten said as he grabbed Cheena's arm and pulled her down the aisle. Picking up the flowers, Miyuki followed after them. Standing beside Goku, Cheena looked up at him.

"Your mom's only trying to help you know" he said. Cheena remained quiet as she took the flowers from Miyuki and watched as she took her place next to Goten. Looking at the flowers, Cheena looked over at her mom who was talking to Bulma.

"Goten! Miyuki! Go ahead" she said. Nodding their heads, Goten and Miyuki slowly started to walk down the aisle.

"Hold it!" Chi-Chi yelled stopping the two in their tracks.

"Mom, what is it?" Goten asked. Walking over to them both, Chi-Chi glared at them.

"What were you two thinking? I didn't tell you to go" she said. Miyuki looked at Goten then Chi-Chi.

"But Chi-Chi, Cheena told us to start" she said. 

"But I'm the one running this wedding so you go on my word now go back" Chi-Chi said. Goten and Miyuki stared at Chi-Chi before turning around. Cheena's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped as she heard what her mom just said. Quickly she walked over to her mom and dropped the flowers at her feet. Walking by her, she went to one of the pews and grabbed her coat.

"Cheena, what are you doing? We still have to go over this" Chi-Chi said as she looked at Cheena. Putting her coat on, Cheena walked towards her mom.

"Where are you going?" Chi-Chi asked. Shaking her head from side to side, Cheena brushed past her before walked towards Goten and everyone by the door.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Chi-Chi yelled. Stopping, Cheena put her head down and closed her eyes. A smirk crossed her face before she started to speak.

"I'm going to go see if I can find myself a wedding planner. I thought I'd be able to handle this on my own but now you think you're going to be the planner…….AND THAT IS NOT WHAT I WANT!" she yelled as she quickly walked towards the door and left the church. Running down the stairs, Cheena quickly jumped in her car and took off.

"What was that all about?" Chi-Chi asked as she looked around the church. Everyone was looking at her in silence. Walking down the aisle, Trunks passed Chi-Chi and went to Goten and Miyuki.

"You know where she went" he said. Goten and Miyuki nodded their heads as they followed after Trunks. Going outside, Goten picked Miyuki up and took off with Trunks right beside them. Inside the church, Chi-Chi threw her hands in the air before dropping them to her side.

"I guess we can call this a night" she said. Everyone just nodded their heads as they gathered their things and left the church in complete silence.

AN2: Next Chapter: After being found by Trunks, Miyuki and Goten, Cheena is taken home where she has a much needed conversation with her mother but when Chi-Chi gives her the ultimate ultimatum, which one will Cheena choose? Find out in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!!


	4. Tough Choices

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters.

Claimer: Do own Cheena and N-sama owns Miyuki 

AN: Thanks everyone for the reviews. I appreciate it

__

Chapter 4: Tough Choices

Pulling up in front of a small tavern, Trunks, Goten and Miyuki walked in and looked around.

"Are you sure she's here you guys?" Miyuki asked as she looked around.

"She's here, I know she is" Goten said as he looked at Miyuki. 

"And what makes you so sure?" Miyuki asked with a smirk on her face. Goten had a shocked look on his face then smiled.

"Are you doubting my brilliant mind?" he asked. Trunks laughed as he looked at Goten.

"Brilliant mind? Don't lie to yourself, ok man" he said as he continued to search the room. Goten mocked what Trunks just said before looking to the left. A smile appeared on his face as he folded his arms across his chest.

'She's right there" he said. Trunks and Miyuki turned to see Cheena sitting at the bar swirling her finger in a drink. Walking over to her, Trunks and Goten sat on either side of her and Miyuki sat beside Goten.

"So how many have you had?" Goten asked as he watched Cheena's finger swirl around and around in the drink.

"None" Cheena said as she continued to stir her finger in the drink. Goten smiled as he took the drink away from her.

"Well since you're not going to drink this, I'll finish it for you" he said as he prepared to drink the beverage but Miyuki put her hand over his mouth.

"Oh no you don't. You drink one, then you drink ten. Put it down now" she said. Goten sighed as he put the glass down. Removing her hand from his mouth, Miyuki looked at the glass and pushed it towards the bartender.

"Can you bring me a soda?" she asked. The bartender nodded his head as he grabbed a glass and started to fill it up. Sliding the glass over to Miyuki, he looked at Cheena.

"You want anything that you're going to dink Cheena?" he asked. Waving her hand in the air, Cheena laid her head on the counter.

"Just let me sit her for awhile" she said. 

"You got it" the bartender said as he walked away. Sighing, Cheena stared at all the drinks behind the bar. 

"So have you been sitting here the entire time?" Trunks asked. Shaking her head no, Cheena sat up.

"No, I drove around for awhile. I just got here a few minutes ago" she said.

"Cheena, what happened back at the church?" Goten asked as he looked at her. Cheena laughed as she looked at him.

"Goten, how in the world can you ask me that? You were there and you saw what happened" she said. 

"Yea but I want to hear it from you. You actually screamed at mom before leaving us back at the church" Goten said. Cheena's laughter stopped as she glared at him.

"What did you want me to do? Huh? Keep my mouth shut and let her do everything?" she asked. 

  
"Of course" Goten said with a smirk on his face. Cheena rolled her eyes as she laid her head back on the counter top. Miyuki glared at Goten as she hit him in his arm.

"What?" Goten asked as looked at her. She eyed him before looking at Cheena then back at him.

"Goten, Chi-Chi was being a bit demanding back there" she said. Goten was about to speak when Cheena spoke up.

"A bit demanding is sugar coating it Miyuki. She was down-right taking over" she said.

"Chi-Chi just loves to help but maybe she likes to help a little too much" Trunks said. Cheena laughed as she lifted her head off the counter.

"She gave everyone orders and you all followed them" she said.

"Well what were we suppose to do Che?" Goten asked as he looked at her. 

"You were suppose to not listen to her. She is not the one who is getting married. I also did not name her as my wedding planner. I named myself but she just can't see that. All she can see is what she wants to see" Cheena said.

"Like having selective sight or hearing?" Miyuki asked.

"Exactly! She only sees or hears what she wants, ignoring what everyone else wants or sees" Cheena said.

"So why don't you go and talk to her?" Trunks asked. Turning towards Trunks, Cheena laughed.

"I tried that before and you saw what happened. She ignored what I said and did what she wanted to do, as if my words meant nothing" she said.

  
"Just try again and this time really tell her what's on your mind" Trunks said. Cheena slowly stopped laughing once again and sighed.

"I guess I can try again but what if she doesn't listen?" she asked.

"She'll listen, just talk to her" Trunks said. Nodding her head, Cheena turned around on the stool and jumped off. Climbing off the stool as well, Trunks wrapped his arm around her waist and walked towards the taverns exit. Goten hopped off the bar and looked at Miyuki.

"Let's go" he said. Miyuki nodded her head as she gulped her soda down then hopped off the stool. Grabbing her hand, Goten pulled Miyuki out of the tavern, following after Trunks and Cheena. Driving towards her home, Cheena pulled up in front of the house.

"Just go in there and tell her everything that's on your mind" Miyuki said. Cheena laughed as she climbed out the car followed by everyone else.

"I can't do that" she said.

"And why not?" Goten asked as he glared at Cheena.

"Because what I have on my mind I don't think would be the right things to say to my own mother" Cheena said as she walked towards the front door. Miyuki, Goten and Trunks all laughed nervously before following after her. Opening the door, the gang walked in to see Chi-Chi sitting in the living room.

"Hey mom, where is everyone?" Goten asked. Chi-Chi sighed before looking at him.

"They all went over to Capsule Corps and I would like it if you, Miyuki and Trunks went as well. I want to talk to Cheena alone" she said. Goten looked at Cheena then at his mother.

"We'll go" Miyuki said as she grabbed Goten's hand. Leaning in towards Cheena, she whispered to her.

"Good luck" she said as she pulled Goten towards the front door. Trunks watched them go before looking at Cheena.

"Watch it" he said. Cheena had a puzzled look on her face as she looked at him.

"Watch what?" she asked.

"Watch what you say since she is still you mom" he said Cheena nodded her head before walking into the living room. Sitting opposite Chi-Chi, the two remained quiet as they listened for the door to close.

"Mom look, I want to talk to you about everything that has happened so far" Cheena started once they were sure no one was in the house. 

"I'm listening" Chi-Chi said as she sat back on the couch. Taking in a deep breath, Cheena prepared to talk.

"First I want to say thank you for wanting to help me with my wedding. I'm glad you have lots of ideas and you want to see me happy and them all come true, but I have a slight problem with the way your running things" she said. Chi-Chi just stared at Cheena, remaining silent.

"This is my wedding. I don't mean to sound selfish or anything like that but this is my special day. A day that I've been waiting for a long time. I've always had ideas of how I want my wedding to go and when I started getting everything together, everything was going fine…until you started taking over" Cheena said. Chi-Chi still remained quiet as she looked at her daughter.

"You started adding things that I myself have specifically rendered as unwanted in my wedding, you've taken away people and places that I've wanted just so you can save some money, you've even taken control of something as simple as a rehearsal. I love you mom and I know you just want to help but you're helping too much. I told you earlier that I wanted you to take a step back and let me run things but you just ignored me" she said. Chi-Chi cleared her throat as she rose from the couch. Cheena watched her walk towards the window and look out.

"I'm not trying to be mean, you know me better then that. I love you mom and I want your opinion, just not all the time" Cheena said. Dropping her head, Chi-Chi frowned then smiled.

"Are you going to say anything?" Cheena asked. Raising her head, Chi-Chi continued to look out the window.

"You know, I had Gohan and he went off and got married to Videl. I didn't have much to do with that wedding but I was ok with it. I've always waited for the day when I would have a say in a wedding. I was the most happiest person when Trunks proposed to you because I saw it as my opportunity to be in control. To plan a wedding and the best wedding as well. You are my only daughter so its only right that I plan your wedding for you. You're only 23 years old, you know nothing about weddings and you need help" Chi-Chi said. 

"Mom, I see where you are coming from but you must know that I may be only 23 years old but that is old enough to make my own decisions and I think I am more then capable to run my own wedding. I know I can't run anything, I'm not a robot, but I should be able to say what kind of dress I want or what kind of flowers I want. I'm grateful for any help I receive but my input should be the most important of all" Cheena said.

"My input should be the most important of all. I am your mother and what I feel is best for you is what is best for you. I'm only looking out for you Cheena" Chi-Chi said.

"Looking out for me? How do you figure that when you tell me that gloves go best with my dress when I repeatedly told you that I didn't want them or telling me who I can and can't have as my flower girl. These are my decisions" Cheena said. Chi-Chi laughed as she turned towards Cheena.

"They are not only your decision, they are our decision. We have to make them together, we have to make sure everything goes right and we have to make sure your day is a great day" she said. Narrowing her eyes, Cheena stared right at her mother.

"Mom, there is no we. We are not getting married in a few days, I am. I will be the one standing by dad awaiting my music to be played, I will be the one walking down the aisle towards my husband to be. All of this is for me, not us, but me" she said as pointed to herself.

"You're acting selfish Cheena. I'm only trying to help you out. You are not capable of thinking up ideas for your wedding. My wedding was beautiful. We had cake and my dress was the best around. The guests enjoyed their time and Goku and I were happy" Chi-Chi said as she folded her hands in front of her face and looked up at the ceiling.

"So what are you saying? My wedding and reception won't be any good because you didn't run it? You had your wedding, why don't you let me have mines" Cheena slightly yelled. Her frustration was clearly taking her over and she was not about to calm it down. Chi-Chi slowly dropped her hands as she stared at Cheena.

"Yes I had my wedding but your wedding is going to be a disaster if you keep up with the way your running it" Chi-Chi yelled. Standing up, Cheena glared directly at her mom.

"And just how am I running it since for the past few days you have been running the show or thinking you were running it. I never asked for your help, never" Cheena yelled back. Chi-Chi growled slightly as she walked over to Cheena and stood in front of her.

"You're doing everything so slow. Cheena, your wedding is coming up and you can't even get through a rehearsal without running out" she said.

"The only reason I ran out was because you went on a power trip and started to give orders. You put people where they are not suppose to go and all you did was get on my case. If anyone ruined the rehearsal today I'd point directly at you" Cheena yelled.

"How dare you yell at me and accuse me of ruining anything?" Chi-Chi asked.

"And how dare you try to tell me how to run my own wedding. I'll admit, on the wedding invitations it has your name, but it also has dad's, Bulma's and Vegeta's" Cheena said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Bulma, dad and sometimes Vegeta gives me some of their opinions but its rare. All you do is open your mouth and criticizes. What the hell is wrong with you?" Cheena yelled. Chi-Chi's eyes went wide as she slapped Cheena across the face. Turning her head, Cheena quickly looked back at her with anger in her eyes.

"You think just because you are slightly grown up, you can talk to me anyway you want? You will watch what you say to me and if you can't even talk to me the right way then how can you run a wedding?" Chi-Chi yelled.

"All I am trying to say is your opinion is nice but not needed all the time and if I want your opinion, I'll be sure to ask for it" Cheena said as she turned around only to have Chi-Chi spin her back around.

"You have a horrible attitude and I will not stand for it. You still live in this house so watch yourself. I am taking over this wedding for your own good" Chi-Chi said. Clenching her fists at her side, Cheena glared at her mother.

"You are not taking over anything. I am running my wedding from now on and that's that. Those wedding invitations clearly say at the top in big scripted print the wedding of Trunks Briefs and Cheena Son. I never saw your name at the top but at the bottom. Bulma is encouraging Trunks input but you, you're just encouraging me to step back and let you handle it and I won't do that" Cheena yelled. Chi-Chi stared at Cheena before a smirk appeared on her face.

"Fine Cheena, that's the way you want to play then lets play. I'll give you two choices. You either, let me run this wedding and stay out of it. If I want your help I'll ask for it as you clearly stated. You are not fit to run a wedding or you cancel this wedding all together. If you can't let me help you run it then you won't have one" Chi-Chi said. Cheena's eyes went wide as she heard her mother's demands.

  
"That's crazy" Cheena said. Chi-Chi smiled as she folded her arms across her chest.

__

*She'll have no choice but to let me help her now* Chi-Chi said to herself. Cheena stared at her mother before looking away. Closing her eyes tight, her hands shook at her side before stopping. 

"Fine…" she said as she took a deep breath and exhaled it out.

"Great, I'm glad you've decided to let me run this wedding" Chi-Chi said. A scowl appeared on Cheena's face as she turned her head towards her mother. Opening her eyes, Chi-Chi looked to see tears under her eyes.

"The wedding is off" she said. Chi-Chi's mouth flew open in shock as she looked at Cheena.

"What did you say?" she asked as she blinked repeatedly.

"I said…" Cheena said as she stepped closer to her mother so they were eye to eye and practically nose to nose.

"The wedding…is off" she said again. Chi-Chi just stared at her daughter in pure shock as Cheena slowly backed away, her eyes never leaving her mother confused face or eyes.

AN2: Next Chapter: Chi-Chi's plan has backfired in her face as Cheena has made a choice but the fight continues in the next chapter when Chi-Chi runs out. Cheena goes after her only to witness something she wish she'd never of seen. What is it? Find out in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!!


	5. Problems Ensue

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters.

Claimer: Do own Cheena, N-sama owns Miyuki and Anime-Kat2002 owns Risika.

AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone. Much appreciated as always.

__

Chapter 5: Problems Ensue

Chi-Chi stared at Cheena, still in shock as she rendered the words Cheena just said in her head.

__

*Did she just say what I think she just said?* Chi-Chi asked herself as she stared at Cheena. Cutting her eyes to the side, Cheena sighed as she walked to the couch and sat down.

"Cheena, do you know what you just said?" Chi-Chi asked. Closing her eyes, Cheena sighed once again as she nodded her head. Chi-Chi's mouth hung open as Cheena started to speak.

"It was hard for me to say and I don't want it to happen but if it's the only way to keep you out of my business then I have no other choice" she said.

  
"So you'd give up your own wedding just so I won't run it? Are you crazy?" Chi-Chi yelled. Opening her eyes, Cheena looked at her mom.

"You're one to ask me if I'm crazy when you're the one who made me choose?" she asked.

"You weren't suppose to pick the second choice" Chi-Chi said.

"Why not? You're the one who gave me two choices and I made up my mind" Cheena said.

  
"No you've lost your mind" Chi-Chi said as she turned away from Cheena.

"You're one to talk" Cheena muttered to herself. Hearing what she said, Chi-Chi turned towards her.

"With that attitude of yours…you know what, I don't care. I get to save money now and my time" she said. Folding her arms across her chest, Cheena smirked.

"You could of saved your time a long time ago since I never asked for your help" she said.

"Well, I'm glad you won't be marrying Trunks again" Chi-Chi said. Cheena's smirk faded away as she stared at her mother.

"What?" she said. Chi-Chi smiled as she looked at Cheena.

"Well, now you'll remain a Son and the family name will live on" Chi-Chi said. Quickly making her way to her feet, Cheena stared at her mother in shock.

"Why do I have a feeling that you've been thinking about that for awhile now?" she asked.

"Because I have. You're a Son. You've always been a Son and now you will remain a Son" Chi-Chi said. Cheena had a scowl on her face as she walked over and stood face to face with her mother.

"You have totally gone mad" she said. Chi-Chi was about to speak when the door opened up.

"Hey, we're back" Goten yelled as he walked in followed by everyone else. Cheena growled slightly as she walked away from her mother and stood to the side with her arms folded across her chest. Walking into the living room, Goten sat down and looked at Cheena.

"You two done talking?" he asked. Cheena turned away from him as she brushed her hair out of her face. Glancing over at his mother, Goten looked at everyone else who was glancing at the two as well.

"Chi-Chi, how did the conversation go?" Bulma asked as she sat down on the couch. Chi-Chi smiled as she looked at Bulma.

"It went well, very well to be exact" she said. Everyone smiled as they looked at Chi-Chi.

"That's great. So now you two won't have any more problems" Goku said.

"Well Cheena and Trunks might have a problem" Chi-Chi said as she sat down next to Bulma.

"Why would we have a problem?" Trunks asked as he looked at Chi-Chi then over to Cheena.

"Ask Cheena since she's the one who called off the wedding" Chi-Chi said. All eyes were on Cheena as soon as Chi-Chi finished speaking.

"Cheena?" Goten said as he stared at her. Sighing, Cheena looked at everyone. Throwing her hands in the air, she quickly brought it back to her side.

"It's true" she said. Everyone looked either at her or one another in complete shock. Walking over to Cheena, Trunks just stared at her.

"Why did you do that? What happened?" he asked. Cheena sighed again as she placed her hand on her forehead.

  
"Because she lost it" Chi-Chi yelled. Glancing at her mother, Cheena rolled her eyes.

"Cheena, how could you do that? Why would you call off your own wedding?" Miyuki asked. 

"And without even talking to me? What happened? Is it something I did?" Trunks asked as he continued to stare at Cheena.

"No, you did nothing wrong…" Cheena said.

"Then what happened?" Trunks asked.

"You don't want to get married anymore Cheena?" Bulma asked as she looked over at Cheena. Trunks looked at his mother then back at Cheena.

"Is that it?" he asked. Shaking her head no, Cheena walked away from Trunks and behind the couch that occupied Goten, Miyuki, Risika and Pan.

"Mom gave me two choices and I made my decision" she said.

  
"What where the choices?" Risika asked as she looked at Chi-Chi.

"She either had to let me plan the wedding or call it off" Chi-Chi said.

"And you chose to call off the wedding?" Trunks asked as he stared at Cheena. Cheena sighed as she looked at her mother.

"You make it sound like it was that simple when you know it wasn't. All we did was stand here and yell back and forth when you came up with those stupid ultimatums. How could you even make me chose, I'm still trying to figure that out" she yelled.

"Che, why didn't you choose to just let your mom help you with the wedding?" Miyuki asked.

"Because she didn't want to help me with the wedding, she wanted to take it over. She said I was incapable to run my own wedding since I'm only 23" Cheena replied.

"Chi-Chi, I'm sure Cheena would do a great job if she planned her wedding" Videl said.

"Not according to her Videl. I only made that choice because I knew what she wanted. She made me chose because she knew I would never say that the wedding is off. She knew that! I saw that stupid smirk on her face and I knew what she was thinking" Cheena said.

"So is the wedding off or not?" Goten asked. Cheena glared at her mother before shaking her head no.

"But it should be on account of how mom doesn't want me to marry Trunks anyway" Cheena said. All the attention quickly shifted towards Chi-Chi. Cheena smirked as she folded her arms across her chest.

*Let's see how she likes the pressure on her now?* Cheena said to herself.

"Chi-Chi, is that true?" Goku asked as he stared at his wife. Chi-Chi was about to speak when Cheena cut her off.

"Are you going to tell them or do you want me to? Do you want me to tell them that the only reason you don't want me to marry Trunks is because you want me to keep my last name" she said.

"Chi-Chi? Is that true?" Bulma asked as she turned towards Chi-Chi. Cheena smirked as she looked at her mom. Chi-Chi noticed the look on Cheena's face and immediately stood up.

"What does it matter since the wedding is off anyway" she said.

"It's not off but you running it is. I do not need your help with this. I never have and I never will" Cheena yelled.

"Then you're wedding will be a disaster" Chi-Chi said. Cheena growled as she held onto the back of the chair and glared at her mother.

"Then it will be my disaster, not yours" Cheena yelled. 

"Look, why don't we all cool down a bit" Gohan asked as he looked at his mother and sister. 

"Tell her to cool down. She thinks she can talk to me any way she wants to. I won't stand for that as long as she lives in this house." Chi-Chi yelled as she glared at Cheena.

"Well I'd be more then happy to move out of this house if I can move far away from you" Cheena said. Chi-Chi growled as she stared at Cheena.

"You think you're so smart, that you've got everything figured out" she said.

"And you think I will do what you want me to do. I'm not a little kid anymore. You know what? I wish you would just shut your mouth. I wish you're mouth was permanently shut for good" Cheena yelled back. Chi-Chi glared at Cheena who glared right back at her.

"That's it! I want nothing more to do with this wedding" Chi-Chi said.

"Now that's what I want to hear" Cheena said with a smile.

"As of right now, I will not help you with the wedding, nor will I attend the wedding and if I don't go then neither does Goku or Goten" Chi-Chi said.

  
"What!" Goten and Cheena said at the same time.

"Chi-Chi, why can't I or Goten go?" Goku asked as he looked at her. Folding her arms across her chest, Chi-Chi smiled.

"Because I said so" she said. Cheena growled as she narrowed her eyes in her mother's direction.

"Fine, I don't need you at my wedding" she said. 

"Che, you don't mean that" Trunks said. Looking at him, Cheena smirked.

"You think I don't? She doesn't want to come then she doesn't have to come. You won't have Goten as your best man and dad won't walk me down the aisle. Its as simple as that" she said.

  
"But Cheena, what are you going to do when you go down the aisle?" Risika asked.

"I'll go down by myself. I've seen it done on t.v. before so I'm going to do it" Cheena replied.

"Cheena, this is ridiculous. I'll be at your wedding and so will mom and dad" Goten said.

"No we won't" Chi-Chi said. Everyone looked at her, including Cheena. 

"I don't want you at my wedding anyway. You'll probley destroy it with that big mouth of yours. I wonder if you even know how to shut up" she said.

"Cheena!" Gohan yelled as he looked at her. Cheena rolled her eyes as she looked away from everyone.

"You know what, I don't have time for this" Chi-Chi said as she pushed past Goku and left the house.

"Good riddance, maybe I can actually hear myself think without hearing your loud mouth" Cheena yelled as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Cheena, don't you think you're out of line?" Bulma asked.

"No, not in anyway. I'm telling her exactly what's on my mind. Keeping everything inside is what started all this in the first place" Cheena said.

"It still puzzles me that the reason she doesn't want you to marry Trunks is because of a last name?" Miyuki said as she stared at Cheena.

"That's what she said. I was born a Son and that's how I should remain. She's lost it" Cheena snapped. 

"Well you could always keep your last name" Videl said. Cheena quickly looked at her and shook her head no.

"I'm not doing what she wants. It's the way life goes, you know, boys will carry the family name down to their families and girls will take the name of their husbands. That's the way it is to me and no one is changing my mind about that" she said.

"Maybe I should go out there and talk to her" Goku said as he looked at the front door. Cheena laughed as she looked at him.

"I bet you won't get a word in edge wise against her" she said.

"Che, don't you think you're being a little hard on your mom?" Risika asked. Cheena shook her head no and smiled.

"Its what she deserves if you ask me. She's been a pain in my side for the longest and now I finally told her exactly what I thought and I'm happy with that" she said.

"But she did just want to help you out with this wedding" Gohan said.

"Oh so now you're taking her side?" Cheena asked. Gohan was about to speak when the sound of a car starting up cut her off.

"What is that?" Risika asked. Cheena narrowed her eyes as she ran to the window to see her car tail lights on.

"That sounds like a thief to me" she yelled as she ran towards the front door. Everyone followed after her to see Cheena's car take off.

"Get back here!" Cheena yelled as she stared at her car.

"I wonder where mom is going?" Goten asked. Cheena clenched her fists at her side as she stared off into the direction her car just went.

"I don't care where she went, she stole my car" she said.

"You know she'll bring it back Cheena" Gohan said. Cheena folded her arms across her chest as she looked at him. 

"I hope she doesn't come back" she said.

"Cheena, don't say that" Miyuki said. Cheena laughed as she looked at her.

"Too late" she said with a smirk on her face. 

"Well someone should go after her, whose it going to be?" Videl said. Goku was about to speak when Cheena raised her hand.

"I'll do it" she said with a smile on her face.

"No, I think you should take a rest and chill out" Goten said.

"And I think you should mind your business and let me handle this. It is my car we are talking about" Cheena said.

"Cheena, we're talking about bringing mom back, not your stupid car" Goten snapped. Cheena growled as she walked over to him.

"Fine, you go get her and I go get the car" she said. Goku quickly walked beside Goten and looked at Cheena.

"No, you go and get your mother and forget about that car since it was you who made her leave" he said. Folding her arms across her chest, Cheena looked away from him.

"I didn't make her do anything. She left on her own accord" she said.

"Either way, just bring her back here so we can all sit down and discuss this" Goku said. Cheena growled slightly before she looked at him. He had his eyes narrowed and his arms folded across his chest. Sighing, she took off into the air.

*Just my luck to have to bring her back. I just wanted to get my car* she said to herself as she flew off in search of her mother and the car.

Parked on the side of the road, Chi-Chi sat back in Cheena's car and just sighed.

"That child is so ungrateful and where did she get that attitude of hers?" she asked herself. Looking down, she spotted the radio dial. Turning it on, she sat back and listened as slow music started to play.

"I just need to clear my head and stay away from her" she said as she shut her eyes. Just then she heard loud tapping on the passenger side window. Looking over, she growled as she saw Cheena open the car door and climb in.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cheena yelled.

"Get out of this car" Chi-Chi yelled back. Cheena laughed as she looked at her mother.

"Excuse me? Isn't this my car? It sure looks like it" Cheena said sarcastically. Chi-Chi growled as she started the car once again. Looking at the keys, Cheena went to grab it but Chi-Chi smacked her hand away.

"Don't touch" she said.

"Who are you to tell me not to touch the keys to my own car. Now get out of my car and let's go. Dad is making me bring you back so we can all talk about this" Cheena said.

"There is nothing left for us to discuss" Chi-Chi said as she glared at Cheena.

"You try telling dad that but I'm not trying to hear his mouth. I've already had to deal with you tonight and I'm not trying to deal with him as well, now get out" Cheena yelled.

"You do not tell me what to do" Chi-Chi yelled.

"Look, I don't have time to play games with you. Get out of my car right now" Cheena yelled. Chi-Chi smirked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"No" she said. Cheena narrowed her eyes as she glared at her mother. Climbing out of the car, Cheena slammed the door shut then walked over to the drivers side of the car. Pulling at the door, she found that it was locked.

"Unlock this door and get out of my car" she yelled. Chi-Chi stared at her daughter with a smirk on her face.

"I don't find a thing funny so get out of my car and don't think I won't rip this door off cause I will" Cheena yelled.

"Would you?" Chi-Chi asked uninterested.

"Mom, you are really trying my patience, now get out of my car" Cheena said through clenched teeth. Chi-Chi rolled her eyes as she stared straight ahead.

"Fine, I don't care anymore" Cheena said as she moved away from the car. Chi-Chi smiled as she took off down the road.

"Go ahead! You are so stubborn! Don't ever come back! See if I care!" Cheena yelled as she turned away. Clenching her fists at her side, she slowly started to shake.

"That woman is impossible. She thinks she knows everything when she doesn't know anything. I'm not her keeper and I'm not going after her" Cheena said as she folded her arms across her chest. Seconds from taking off towards home, Cheena stopped as she heard a loud crash.

"What was that?" she asked as she turned around. She saw what looked like smoke in the distance.

__

*I better go check that out* she said to herself as she flew towards the scene. As the smoke came into her view, Cheena's mouth dropped at what she saw. Two cars were completely mangled. One was flipped over while the other was laying on its side.

"This is bad" she said as she landed in the street. Going over to the car that was its side, she looked to see a man behind the wheel.

"Are you ok sir?" she asked. The man looked at her and nodded his head.

  
"That stupid woman made a u-turn in the middle of the street. How stupid could she be?" he yelled as he placed his hand on the back of his neck. Pulling his door open, Cheena pulled him out the car.

"I'm going to call someone to help you then I'm going to go check on the other car" she said as she unclipped her phone from her waist and dialed up the cops. She told them where she was and that they should hurry. Hanging the phone up, Cheena was about to put it away when it rung.

"It can't be the cops" she said as she answered the call.

C: Hello?

G: Did you find her yet?

C: Goten, I don't have time to talk to you right now. I have a situation

G: What kind of situation and where is mom?

C: I don't know but I'm at a car accident now and I'm trying to…

G: Cheena? You there?

  
C: Goten…I'll call you back

Before Goten could say another word, Cheena hung up the phone. Her mouth was wide open as she stared at the car in front of her.

__

*Please tell me that's not my car. Please* she said slowly to herself as she made her way over to the car. The closer she came to the car, the more faster her breathing went. Standing in front of the car, Cheena looked in to see a person with their head on the wheel.

__

*Please don't let this be who I think it is* she said to herself as she quickly ran over and pulled the door off. Reaching in, she pulled the person out and laid them on the ground. Biting her bottom lip, Cheena rolled the person over and gasped.

"Mom…MOM!" she yelled as she stared down at her unconscious mother who seemingly wasn't moving at all.

AN2: Next Chapter: Cheena is at the hospital when everyone arrives. What's Chi-Chi's condition and how will everyone react to it? How will Cheena react to it? Find out in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!!


	6. Hospital Call

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters

Claimer: Do own Cheena, N-sama owns Miyuki and Risika belongs to Anime-Kat2002

AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone. I'm not sure how many chapters I have left but this isn't the last one so enjoy it.

__

Chapter 6: Hospital Call

Sitting in the waiting room, Cheena was halfway between the floor and the chair she was sitting in. Holding onto the side of the chair, Cheena slipped further and further towards the floor. Her eyes were open but not moving, the expression on her face was non-existent as she stared straight ahead.

*_Why did I say that? How stupid am I?* _Cheena yelled to herself as he glared at the chair opposite her.

__

*I told her not to come back. I basically told her to leave forever. I shouldn't of said that. Why did I say that?* Cheena continued to yell in her mind as she sat up in the chair. Leaning forward, she crossed her arms across her lap and rested her head on them.

__

*I wish I could tell her that I'm sorry* she said as tears fell down her face. Feeling someone tapping her on her shoulder, Cheena looked up to see a nurse smiling down at her.

"I'm sorry to bother you, I really don't mean to…" the nurse started before Cheena cut her off.

"Then don't" she said as she rested her head back on her arms. Still smiling politely, the nurse tapped Cheena on the shoulder again.

"What!" Cheena snapped as she looked at the nurse.

"There are some forms we'd like you to fill out. Now who are you again?" the woman asked.

"I told you who I was when they wheeled my mother in here, I told you who I was when you prevented me from going into the emergency room with her and I told you who I was when I sat out here an hour ago. I am not going to tell you again" Cheena said.

"So, are you the woman's niece or daughter-in-law?" the nurse asked. Cheena's eyes went wide as she rose from her seat.

"Are you deaf or something? I just said when they wheeled my mother in here. Doesn't that tell you anything" she slightly yelled.

"So you are her daughter-in-law" the nurse said. Cheena clenched her teeth before grabbing the nurse by the front of her blouse.

"I am her daughter! Do you hear me? DAUGHTER!" she screamed. The nurse stared at Cheena with fright in her eyes.

"I'm…I'm sorry" she slowly said. Cheena glared at her before letting her go.

"Just get out of my face, ok?" she asked as she sat back down. The nurse stared at Cheena before sighing.

"Um…I still need you to fill out those forms" she said slowly. Cheena growled as she quickly jumped up from her seat.

'GET OUT OF MY FACE!" she screamed. The nurse took off running as Goku, Vegeta and his family, Gohan and his family, Miyuki, Goten and Risika walked into the waiting room.

"We thought we heard you" he said. Cheena turned away from him and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Dad, I'm so sorry. I tried to get her back but I got frustrated. I told her to go. It's my fault" she said slowly. 

"Che, its not your fault. It was an accident" Goku said as he stared at her.

"Yea Cheena, you can't blame yourself for an accident" Gohan said as he sat down in-between Videl and Pan. Turning around, Cheena stared at her dad then Gohan.

"Its an accident that shouldn't of happened. I caused it! I told her to go. I caused her to crash" she said.

"Cheena, that's not true. You had no idea that your mom would be in a car crash" Risika said.

"Yea, its just something that happened" Miyuki said as she sat next to Goten. Cheena folded her arms across her chest as she looked at everyone sitting around her.

"You guys just don't get it. I yelled at her! I told her that I wanted her gone for good. I got my wish" she said.

"She's not dead Cheena" Bulma said.

  
"But she could have been and I didn't help much seeing as how I yelled at her. Why did I do that?" Cheena asked as she placed her hand on her forehead.

"Yea, why did you do that? You should of kept your big mouth shut but no, you had to say that and now look what happened" Goten said as he glared at Cheena. Throwing her hands in the air, Cheena looked at him.

"Thanks a lot Goten. As if this isn't hard enough on me as it is" she said as she turned and walked away. Nudging Goten in his side, Miyuki glared at him.

"What is wrong with you? Why'd you say that?" she said.

"Yea Goten, that was mean" Risika said. Goten rolled his eyes as he sat back in his chair.

"She knows I didn't mean it" he said. Trunks glared at him as he stood up.

"You still shouldn't of said it" he said as he walked off in the direction Cheena went. Goten glared at Trunks then over at Miyuki.

"I was only playing with her. She needs to lighten up" he said.

"Well if you want her to lighten up, don't say things like that. She feels bad enough as it is" Miyuki said. Goten sighed as he folded his arms across his chest. Risika looked at him and shook her head from side to side.

"Just like you to kick someone when their down" she said. Goten looked at her through the corner of his eye then smirked.

"If you don't shut that mouth of yours I'm going to kick you while you're sitting there" he said.

"I dare you" Risika said as she placed her hands on her hips. Goten smirked as he kicked her lightly in the leg. Risika growled as she looked at him. Pulling back her leg, she kicked Goten in his leg, harder then he kicked her.

"I didn't kick you that hard!" Goten yelled as he looked at her. Risika smirked as she turned away from him. 

  
"Goten, would you lower your voice. This is a hospital" Videl said. Goten looked at her before sitting back in his seat with a pouting look on his face. Miyuki smirked as she looked at him as she settled back in her seat.

Walking down the hall, Trunks looked to the left then right. 

"Now where did she go?" he asked himself. Shrugging his shoulder, he turned and walked down the right hall. Looking around, he stopped as he saw Cheena in front of him. She was leaning over the water fountain, allowing the water to splash in her face. Walking over to her, Trunks leant against the wall and looked at her.

"I think you're suppose to drink that" he said with a laugh. Cheena looked at him as she stepped away from the fountain. Water dripped down her face as she wiped it away.

"I just needed to cool off" she said. Looking to the side, Trunks walked over to a cart and grabbed a cloth. Tossing it to Cheena, he folded his arms across his chest as he watched her wipe her face.

"It's not your fault, you know that don't you?" he asked as she tossed the towel back to him.

"I wish I did know that but I just can't get it into my head. I yell at her Trunks, I told her never to come back. What if she doesn't?" Cheena asked as she stared at him. Trunks sighed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You did yell at her Che but you did not cause her accident. It's just something that happened and it had nothing to do with what you said" he said.

"But maybe if I didn't say it then she would have been ok. She would of stayed at home" Cheena said.

"Stop blaming yourself. She's going to be ok and when she gets out of here, I'm sure you two will forget about this whole thing" Trunks said. Cheena sighed as she shook her head from side to side. Walking away from Trunks, she walked back towards the waiting room.

"That didn't go so well" Trunks said as he followed after Cheena. Walking into the waiting room, Cheena looked at everyone as they looked at her.

"Where's Trunks?" Bulma asked. Cheena pointed behind her before sitting down. Everyone watched as Trunks sat down beside her.

"Cheena, did they tell you what was wrong with mom?" Gohan asked. Cheena hook her head no as she stared at her brother.

"No, they didn't tell me anything. I don't know if she's ok or if she's even conscious. I think she was unconscious when I pulled her from the car" she said.

"Man, I wonder what caused her to crash?" Risika asked. 

"When I pulled the man from the car he said that mom made a U-turn in the street and I guess they just crashed" Cheena said.

"But what would cause Chi-Chi to turn in the middle of the street?" Goku asked.

"Was she coming back to you Cheena?" Miyuki asked. Cheena looked confused as she stared at Miyuki.

"I…I don't know. Why would she? I told her to go" she said. Everyone just shrugged their shoulders as a doctor approached.

'Are you all here for a Mrs. Chi-Chi Son?" he asked.

"Yes, we are" Gohan said as he stood up along with everyone else except Cheena. Cheena stared at the doctor but refused to stand up.

"Is she ok? Can we see her?" Goten asked.

"She will be fine. She had some head trauma but lucky she's ok. It must have been something special about that car she was in since she wasn't wearing her seatbelt. She has a few cuts and bruises along with a dislocated shoulder but other then that she will be fine" the doctor said.

"Can we go see her?" Goku asked.

"You can all see her. I think she might be sleep however" the doctor said.

"It's ok, we just want to see her. Everyone lets go" Bulma said as she walked off. Everyone quickly followed after her except Cheena. Turning around, Trunks looked at her.

"Che, aren't you coming?" he asked. Shaking her head no, Cheena stood up.

"No, I'm going to go home. I don't think mom wants to see me right now" she said.

"Cheena, that's not true. You're probley the first person she'd want to see" Trunks said. Shaking her head no, Cheena walked over to Trunks. Kissing him on the lips, she turned away from him.

"I just can't see her now. I want to see her but I can't do it right now, please understand" she said.

"No, I can't understand why you won't see your mother. The person who was just in a car wreck" Trunks said.

"I just can't see her" Cheena said as she quickly ran out of the waiting room. Watching her go, Trunks sighed as he turned around to come face to face with Miyuki.

"Where is Cheena going?" she asked him.

"Home. She said that she doesn't want to see her mom" he said.

"But why? Why not? Did she say?" Miyuki asked. Trunks shook his head no as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I'm going to follow her and see what's going on" she said as she ran past Trunks.

"Miy!" Trunks said. Turning around, Miy stared at him as Trunks smirked.

"Bring her back here. I know she's not going to want to come here but make sure she does. We have to end this situation with Chi-Chi and her once and for all" he said. Giving him a thumbs up, Miy ran out of the hospital, heading towards the Son home.

AN2: Miyuki and Cheena have a discussion but will Miyuki be able to bring Cheena back? What will it take from her to have Cheena listen to her? Will Cheena finally speak to Chi-Chi, if she comes back? Find out in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!!


	7. Shown the Light

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters.

Claimer: Do own Cheena and N-sama owns Miyuki

AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone. I appreciate it to no end as you all know.

__

Chapter 7 : Shown the Light

Arriving in front of her house, Cheena sighed as she walked inside. Closing the door behind her, she immediately walked towards the living room. She stared at the couches, the television and even the floor.

"Here is where it all started. Where this nightmare all started" she said as she glanced around the living room a second time. Turning around, she quickly walked into the kitchen and opened the cabinet. Pulling out a tall glass, she set it on the counter and opened the fridge. Taking out a container of juice, she prepared to pour some in her glass when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" she yelled as she left the kitchen and walked towards the front door.

"Its Miyuki, what are you doing here Cheena" Miyuki yelled from outside. Cheena sighed as she stopped a few feet in front of the door.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were at the hospital?" Cheena asked as she continued towards the door. Opening it up, she turned around and started back towards the kitchen.

"I should be asking you the same thing. In fact, I will. I thought you were at the hospital?" Miyuki said as she stepped into the house, closing the door behind her.

"I was at the hospital but I can't stay there all night. I have things to do here" Cheena said as she walked back into the kitchen, Miyuki close behind her.

"Oh please tell me what is the important thing you have to do" Miyuki said as she stood by the door.

"Well, I have some cleaning to do and then I wanted to look over all of the plans for the wedding. It is in a few days you know" Cheena said as she poured herself the glass of juice she wanted.

"Cheena, are you telling me that cleaning and looking over some plans are more important then seeing your mother in the hospital?" Miyuki said as she glared at Cheena. Taking a sip of her juice, Cheena set the glass back on the counter.

"Well, my wedding is in a few days and this place could use a nice clean up" she said as she bent down and opened the bottom cabinet.

"Cheena, you can't be serious" Miyuki said as she glared at Cheena. She watched as Cheena pulled out a can of spray and a rag.

"Better go clean the table in the living room off" Cheena said as she stood up and walked past Miyuki. Miyuki's mouth dropped open in shock as she quickly followed after Cheena. Walking into the living room, Miyuki watched as Cheena removed the contents that were on top of the table before she sprayed it down with cleaner.

"What's wrong with you Cheena?" Miyuki asked as she watched Cheena wipe the table off.

"I don't know what you mean" Cheena said as she cleaned the table off. Walking over to her, Miyuki quickly snatched the rag from her hand.

"Cheena, your mother is laying in a hospital bed and you're sitting here cleaning a table. Get up and lets go" she said. Looking up at Miyuki, Cheena grabbed the can of spray and started to shake it.

"What are you going to do? Spray me with it?" Miyuki asked as she glared at Cheena. Walking over another table, Cheena started to spray it down as well.

"Can you get me another rag Miy?" she asked as she set the can down beside her. 

"No I will not get you another can but I'll will go back with you to the hospital so you can see you mother. She was in a car accident Cheena or have you forgotten?" Miyuki asked as she walked over to Cheena. Standing up, Cheena glared at Miyuki.

"I know that but this table is not going to clean itself off so give me that rag" she said as she reached for the rag only to have Miyuki pull her arm back.

"Cheena, forget about the table. We have to go see your mother. Who knows what happened will we're here playing games" she slightly yelled.

"Give me the rag Miy" Cheena yelled as she reached for the rag only to have Miyuki pull it back again.

"I'm not giving you this rag Cheena. Now, let's go" Miyuki yelled. Growling under her breath, Cheena reached for the rag and got a grasp on it. Pulling on it as hard as she could, she glared at Miyuki.

"Give it to me now" she screamed as she continued to pull it. Miyuki growled as well as she pulled on it as well.

"Cheena, we don't have time for this. Let go so we can get out of here and see your mother" she yelled as she pulled on the rag as hard as she could.

"Stop it Miyuki! I can't see my mother. Why can't you see that. I'm the one who put her there. I can't see her" Cheena yelled as she pulled the rag back towards her.

"You did not put here there. She was in an accident that probley could have been avoided but it happened. There is nothing you can do about that but you can go see your mother and show her that you're there for her" Miyuki said. Cheena glared at her before breathing heavily as her anger started to rise.

"Just shut up! Shut up and let the rag go!" she screamed as loud as she could. Miyuki stared at Cheena before letting the rag go. Stumbling back, Cheena fell back into the couch.

"What is wrong with you? What!" Miyuki yelled as loud as she could. Still breathing heavily, Cheena quickly dropped to the floor and started to wipe the table. Yelling at the top of her lungs, Miyuki grabbed Cheena by the arm and pulled her to her feet.

"Let go of…" Cheena started before Miyuki slapped her across the face. Cheena's eyes went wide as she turned and looked at Miyuki, dropping the rag in her hand.

"I don't believe you! Your mother is lying in some hospital bed and all you can think about is cleaning this house. What in the hell is the matter with you? Let me ask you something, ok?" Miyuki yelled as she stared at Cheena. Cheena remained silent as she stared at Miyuki, waiting for her to answer the question that she asked.

"You're mother is lying in a hospital bed…you know that, but I want to ask you a question. Do you know where my mother is?" Miyuki asked. Cheena stared at her confused before shaking her head no.

"No…where is she?" Cheena asked slowly. Miyuki gave out a slight laugh as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I don't know! I don't talk about my parents because I don't know about them myself. You have your parents Cheena and every single time I see you with them, I feel thing twinge of pain and hurt. You have people who would do anything for you and I don't. I wish I knew where my mother is but she left me a long time ago when I was a child" Miyuki said as she turned her back to Cheena. Cheena stared at Miyuki before finally speaking.

'Miy…I'm sorry. I didn't know. You never mentioned your mother before. Why didn't you tell me about her? I knew of your dad and sister but I just thought your mom died just like your dad" Cheena said. 

"Well she didn't. She left me alone with my sister and I never saw her again. I never got the chance to have the relationship that you had with your mother. You still have your mom but I don't cause I don't know where in the hell she is" Miyuki said as she turned towards Cheena. 

"I…I never thought of it that way. I'm sorry Miy" Cheena said.

"Don't be sorry for me because I feel sorry for you. You have a great mom, even if she does get on your nerves sometimes. That's what mom's do. I know you Cheena and I know you would never wish harm on your mother on purpose. You were hurt earlier when you said that. You let your anger take over and you see what happened but now you have a chance to go and talk to your mom. Would you of wanted her to not come out of that car accident alive?" Miyuki asked.

"No, I would never of wanted that" Cheena said.

"And that's not what you got. You got like an almost second chance with your mother so don't blow it. You know, I'm worried about Chi-Chi just as much as you are. She's like a mother to me, especially since I practically live over here" Miyuki said. Cheena laughed slightly as she stared at Miyuki.

"Yea, we should get you a room but you know it can't have half the stuff that's in my room" she said.

"Oh and why is that?" Miyuki asked with a laugh.

"Because my room is unique. One of a kind" Cheena said in a cocky voice. Miyuki started to laugh which got Cheena laughing as well. Slowly halting her laughter, Cheena smiled at Miyuki.

"Miy, thank you. It took a slap to the face and your life to get me to realize what I have to do now…I have to make sure I stop pulling after you let go of something so I don't fall back into anything" Cheena said.

"Cheena, is that all?" Miyuki said with a smirk on her face.

"No, it also got me to realize that my mom is just being a mom…a pushy mom…but still a mom and I should go and see her" Cheena said. Miyuki nodded her head as she extended her hand.

"Let's shake on it" she said. Cheena stared at her hand before rushing over and hugging her.

"How about a hug instead?" she asked with a laugh. Miyuki laughed as she hugged her back.

"Yea, a hug is fine Che and sorry for hitting you" Miyuki said as she pulled away. Cheena glared at her as she folded her arms across her chest.

"You know, this is the second time today that I've been hit. Is this slap Cheena day or what?" she said with a laugh.

"Want me to do it again?" Miyuki asked as she raised her hand. Cheena stepped back and laughed.

"If you hit me then I'm going to hit you back" she said.

"And I wouldn't want that" Miyuki said with a laugh. Cheena smirked as she took in a deep breath before exhaling it out.

"Let's get to that hospital shall we?" she said. Miyuki nodded her head as she walked towards the front door with Cheena behind her. Stepping outside, Miyuki looked at Cheena.

"So do you want to Instant Transmit us there or drive?" she asked.

"No Instant Transmission tonight and mom totaled the only prepared car I own so you know what that means" Cheena said as she raised her eyebrows up and down.

"Oh no Cheena. I won't do it. Can't you just fly us there?" Miyuki said as she backed up. Shaking her head no, Cheena ran back into the house and up to her room. Coming back outside, she pressed the capsule in her hand and tossed it in front of her to reveal her motorcycle.

"Cheena, please can you just fly us there? You drive so fast on this thing that I think one day its just going to take off" Miyuki said as she Cheena unlatched her helmet from the side of the bike and put it on.

"Oh c'mon Miy, where is your sense of adventure and thrill?" she asked as she climbed on the bike.

"Oh darn, I must of left it back in the house along with my common sense. I better go get it" Miyuki said as she smirked at Cheena. Tossing Miyuki a spare helmet, Cheena patted the spot behind her.

"I won't go fast" she said. Miyuki looked down at the helmet then over to Cheena. Sighing, she placed it on her head and walked over to the bike. Climbing on, she looked around the bike.

"You promise you won't go fast?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around Cheena's waist. Cheena smirked as she started the bike up.

"Cheena, promise me that you won't go fast" Miyuki yelled over the cycle's loud engine.

  
"What? You want me to promise to go fast? You got it" Cheena yelled as she turned the key on the bike.

"I didn't say that! Cheena? Cheena!" Miyuki said as she unlatched her hands and tapped Cheena on the shoulder. 

"Here we go!" Cheena yelled as she quickly took off towards the hospital.

"CHEENA!!" Miyuki yelled as she wrapped her arms tightly around Cheena's waist again and held on as Cheena drove on. Pulling up in front of the hospital, Cheena slowed the bike down as she looked for a parking spot.

"Here we go" she said as she quickly parked the bike and cut it off. Taking her helmet off, she glanced back at Miyuki who was breathing at a rapid speed.

"You ok?" Cheena asked as she climbed off the bike. Miyuki nodded her head as she slide off the bike and stumbled to her feet. Taking the helmet off her head, she glared at Cheena.

"You are crazy! You had to of been doing 75 mph" she said as she tossed Cheena her helmet.

"I was not doing 75 mph...I was doing 85 mph and besides, no cops were around" Cheena said as she hooked both helmets to her bike.

"You are going to get written up one day, I can feel it." Miyuki said. Cheena laughed as she folded her arms across her chest.

"By the way, how did you get to my house in the first place?" Cheena asked.

"If you must know, I drove. In which I should of done instead of get on that death trap with you" Miyuki said with a laugh. Cheena's mouth dropped as she hugged her bike and petted it.

"She didn't mean it. You're not death trap. She loves you" she said. Miyuki laughed as she walked over to Cheena.

"Let's get going. You have something to do" she said. Cheena nodded her head as she and Miyuki walked side by side into the hospital. Taking the elevator up to the appropriate floor, the two walked into an empty waiting room.

"Where is everyone? Did they leave?" Cheena asked as she looked around.

"Maybe they went to visit Chi-Chi. Let's go. I think her room is down this way" Miyuki said as she walked down the hall. Making a right, she looked to see Trunks and Goten leaning by the door.

"Hey" Goten said as he spotted them coming towards them. Trunks smiled as he looked at Cheena then Miyuki.

"Nice job Miy" he said. Miyuki nodded her head as she walked over to Goten. Cheena walked over to Trunks and smiled.

  
"Where is everyone?" she asked. 

"Went down to the cafeteria to get some food. Dad was complaining about being hungry" Trunks replied.

"So what are you two doing here? I would think the talk of food would drive you two to the cafeteria first" Miyuki said as she looked at Goten.

"We would of but Trunks said to wait for you two to get back" Goten said. Cheena looked at Goten then Trunks as he smiled at her.

"How did you know I was going to come back?" she asked.

"I just knew. Chi-Chi's waiting to see you. We told her that you stepped out to get some fresh air earlier, that's why you weren't there" Trunks said. Cheena looked at him then at the room door.

"You can do it Che. Just talk to her" Miyuki said. Nodding her head, Cheena took a step towards the door only to get pulled back by Trunks.

"Remember, watch what you say and just talk to her. I'll be waiting outside if you need anything" he said. Nodding her head, Cheena watched as Trunks released her arm before looking at the door.

"Let's go get something to eat" Miyuki said. Goten had a huge ear to ear grin as he grabbed her arm and pulled her down the hall.

"I thought you'd never say that" he said. Miyuki laughed as she looked back at Cheena.

"Good luck Che" she yelled as she and Goten disappeared behind a corner. Taking in a deep breath, Cheena pushed the door open and walked inside.

AN2: Next Chapter: Cheena and Chi-Chi have that long awaited talk. Will Cheena and Chi-Chi be able to control their anger long enough to come to an agreement. Will apologies be said by either one? Find out in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!!


	8. Mending Relationship

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters.

Claimer: Do own Cheena

AN: Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it as always.

__

Chapter 8: Mending Relationship

Holding onto the door, Cheena took in a deep breath then exhaled it out. She closed her eyes and thought to herself as the door closed behind her.

__

*I can do this. Don't yell at her Che. Don't yell. Just talk* she said as she opened her eyes. Taking in one final breath and exhaling it out, Cheena walked towards her mother's bed. Chi-Chi's eyes were closed as she laid almost motionless. Her fingers were moving slightly but that's all. 

"Guess she fell asleep" Cheena said in a whisper to herself as she walked over to the window. Looking out the window, Cheena saw a an ambulance roll in, sirens blaring and a few medics running out the hospital ready to take in the person who was in the back.

"I still can see when they came for you. I didn't know what to do. I just sat on the ground and held you in my lap until they came" Cheena said as she looked at her mother. Chi-Chi didn't move as her eyes remained close. Walking to a small table, Cheena grabbed one of the chairs and sat it by Chi-Chi's bed. Sitting down, Cheena sat back in the chair and looked down at her hand.

"They came and they told me to step to the side but I couldn't do it. I didn't want them to look you over because you shouldn't of had to been looked over. I did let them see you though, I guess I was in a state of shock still" Cheena said with a slight laugh. Looking up at Chi-Chi, she saw that she still hadn't moved.

"They put you in the ambulance and asked me if I was going to go. I couldn't speak. I wanted to say yes but I couldn't do it. I just stood there until they closed the door in my face and took off. Hearing the sirens snapped me out of it and I transmitted here. It was kinda funny I guess now that I think about it. The EMT's had shocked looks on their faces as they saw me waiting outside the hospital. The asked me how I got there before them but I didn't say anything. I couldn't speak, remember?" Cheena said. 

"I remember" Chi-Chi slowly said. Cheena sat up in the chair at the sound of her mothers voice.

"Did I wake you?" Cheena asked. Chi-Chi blinked a few times as she shook her head from side to side.

"I wasn't sleep. I heard everything you said" Chi-Chi said. Cheena stifled a laugh as she folded her arms across her chest.

"You could of told me you were awake" she said. Chi-Chi laughed as she looked at Cheena.

"And let you stop what you were saying? No way" she said. Cheena laughed but soon stopped, a serious expression plaguing her face.

"Mom, how did things turn up like this? You shouldn't be in here and I shouldn't be sitting here in this chair" Cheena said.

"It was an accident that happened Cheena. That's all" Chi-Chi said.

"But I can't help but feel guilty. I mean, I drove you to leave the house and get into that car wreck" Cheena said.

"You didn't drive me anywhere besides, I was the one behind the wheel of that car so you didn't drive at all" Chi-Chi said as she started to laugh. Cheena stared at her mother before getting up and walking to the window.

"How can you joke about this? Its not a joke. You could of died today" she said.

"Forget about it Che. I didn't die" Chi-Chi said as she continued to laugh. 

"But you could of!" Cheena yelled as she turned towards her mother. Chi-Chi slowly stopped laughing as she looked at Cheena.

"Stop being so serious all the time. You just need to relax" she said. 

"Relax? How can I relax? I have a wedding that no where near complete, I have a mother whose laying up in a hospital bed cracking jokes and I have my own self-mind arguing with me over whose fault this all truly is" Cheena said as she rubbed her forehead.

"Cheena, if this is anyone's fault then it has to be mines" Chi-Chi said as she slowly sat up. Quickly Cheena walked over to her and helped her up into a sitting position.

"Why is it your fault?" Cheena asked.

"Because I was the one who made that U-turn in the middle of the street I didn't see the other car and by the time I did it was too late. It hit me head on. I held onto the wheel as tight as I could. Would of helped if I would of put my seatbelt on" Chi-Chi said. Cheena just stared at her mother before sighing.

"You should have had it on mom. You're always telling me to put my seatbelt on or my helmet when I'm riding my bike so why didn't you strap yourself in before you left the house.

" I guess I wasn't thinking straight. All I could think about was we said to one another. That's all I thought about" Chi-Chi said. Cheena sighed as she sat down in the chair and stared at her mom.

"That's not all you were thinking about" she said.

"What are you talking about?" Chi-Chi asked. 

"Why did you make that u-turn? The last thing that happened before the crash was me telling you to go. I moved away from the car and you drove off. What made you want to turn around?" Cheena asked. Chi-Chi stared at Cheena before looking down at her lap.

"I don't know. I just turned around" Chi-Chi said slowly. Cheena started at her before sitting back in the chair.

"There has to be a reason for you to turn around. Did you turn around for me?" she asked. Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi smirked as she slowly looked up at Cheena.

"In the few minutes that I drove away from you, I looked back in the rear-view mirror and saw you. In that second I just felt I had to go back to you. I had to go say something to you" Chi-Chi said.

"Say what? Get off the road?" Cheena asked with a slight laugh.

"No, I was going to come back and tell you I was sorry" Chi-Chi said. Cheena slowly stopped laughing as she stared at her mother.

"What?" Cheena asked. Sighing, Chi-Chi prepared to speak.

"As I drove away I realized that I was being foolish. Even though we were both going at each others throat, I should of realized that this is your wedding. You should be able to run it the way you want to. You are old enough and mature enough to do what you want to do. I should of realized that before and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that I said today and for the way I acted" Chi-Chi said.

"Mom, I was no better then you. I'm not mature because if I was I would of just shut my mouth and let you help me out. That's all you wanted to do. You just wanted to help me out and what did I do? I just went on a rampage and demanded things go my way. I acted like such a baby. I know you want to help me but I wouldn't accept it. I should be the one to say I am sorry" Cheena said.

"I was helping you a little too much Cheena. I went in and just started giving orders like at the church. If you want a photographer and the kids you picked to be your flower girl and ring bearer then go ahead. It's your choice. From now on, I will step out of the way and let you run the show by yourself.

"Mom, I can't do it alone. I want your help, I need your help. You're right. I was upset and frustrated with you when you decided to change everything that I already set in my mind as what I wanted. I had these ideas a long time ago, probley even before Trunks even asked me to marry him. I just couldn't stand to have anyone tell me that what I've always wanted I couldn't get. Not to sound selfish or spoiled in anyway but this is my wedding and I want it done my way" Cheena said.

"That's why I'm stepping to the side. You will be able to run the wedding exactly how you want" Chi-Chi said. Shaking her head no, Cheena held her mom's hand.

"I don't want you to step to the side" she said. Chi-Chi looked confused as she stared at Cheena.

"But you just said…" she started before Cheena cut her off.

"I know what I just said but I wasn't finished. I wanted the wedding done my way that I pushed out anyone's ideas but my own. I only saw what I wanted and ignored what everyone else suggested. I mean, I know this is my wedding but that's not to say I can't have other people give me ideas. You're ideas were a little far fetched to say the least but they were good. I saw where you were coming from on some of them, not all of them" Cheena said.

"Which ones did you agree with?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Well I agreed with you wanting me to wear gloves to my wedding and…that's it" Cheena said.

"Oh, so you disagreed with everything else?" Chi-Chi asked in a low mellow tone.

  
"Yea, I mean I picked out that wedding dress because I loved it. You don't like it but I do and I'm going to wear it. I'm not going to break the heart of those twins and tell them not to be in my wedding. I just can't do it even if you want me to" Cheena said.

"And you don't have to. I like the wedding dress you picked out. I just want the best for you. This is your first wedding and I don't want you to forget it" Chi-Chi said.

"Mom, this is my only wedding, believe that and I'm glad you want the best for me but you have to know that I want the best for myself as well. I was doing that and I still am. I'm never going to forget my wedding day especially if you give me a hand. I can't do everything on my own you know" Cheena said. Chi-Chi smiled as she wiped her eyes and stared at Cheena.

"Are you sure you want me to help?" she asked. Nodding her head, Cheena laughed.

"Yes but not too much. Let me do the positioning and picking out things. I will ask you what you think about it though. Your opinion does matter to me" she said. Chi-Chi laughed as well as she nodded her head.

"So are we starting over?" Chi-Chi asked. Cheena sighed as she nodded her head.

"I guess we are. Starting this wedding arrangement over from square one. We only have a few days to do it though. You think you're up to it?" she asked.

"I'm up to it. Just get me out of this bed" Chi-Chi said as she tried to climb out of the bed but Cheena pushed her back down.

"No way. You rest for now. I'll figure out what I want and I'll show it to you until you're ready to come home" Cheena said.

"I'm ready to come home now" Chi-Chi said.

"But you can't come home now so relax. Relax now because you won't be relaxing later when we put this wedding together" Cheena said. Chi-Chi laughed as she laid down in the bed. Cheena smiled as she started to laugh as well, happy to have her relationship with her mom back on track.

AN2: Next Chapter: Chi-Chi and Cheena have worked everything out so now lets see what they've done. That's right! Next Chapter will be the wedding between Trunks and Cheena. How will everything go from beginning to end? Find out in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!!


	9. Wedding Day

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters.

Claimer: Do own Cheena, N-sama owns Miyuki and the one and only Anime-Kat2002 owns Risika.

AN: Thanks for the reviews. You know I appreciate it. I worked very hard on this chapter. I don't know much about weddings but I put a lot into this…I really tried so I hope you enjoy it. Now without further a due enjoy this chapter…the wedding of Trunks and Cheena.

__

Chapter 9: Wedding Day

The church bells were sounding off as a new hour approached. Standing in front of the church were a few people, talking and complimenting each other on their outfits. Inside the church was just as busy as outside as everyone was getting situated in their seats.

"Vegeta, would you hold still. Can't you just stand still for five minutes so I can fix your tie?" Bulma said as she glared at Vegeta.

"Woman, I can fix my own tie" Vegeta snapped as he glared back at her. Bulma smirked as she backed away and folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh really, show me then" she said. Vegeta grunted as he started to mess with his tie. Bulma's mouth dropped in shock as Vegeta dropped his hands, revealing his bow tie in place perfectly.

"Where did you learn to do that?" she asked. Vegeta smirked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Don't worry about that' he said. Bulma smirked but then frowned as she grabbed Vegeta's arms and pulled them down to his sides.

"Can't you stand up straight. For one day can you at least act like you want to be here" she said with a sigh. Vegeta rolled his eyes as he glared at Bulma. As the guests were filling in, Risika and Pan were at the door showing them where to go.

"Hi, you can sit on the right. Glad you could make it" Risika said as she smiled at the guests as they passed her by.

"Who are all these people?" Pan asked as she smiled at a guest before looking at Risika.

"Some of Trunks and Cheena's friends from school, a few people that Bulma knows and everyone that Chi-Chi could find" Risika said. Pan laughed as she continued to greet the guests as they filed in. Chi-Chi smiled as she stood in front of the aisle, watching everyone take a seat.

"Nice turn out mom" Gohan said as he walked over to her followed by Videl.

"I know. Its going to be a great wedding and Gohan…fix your tie" Chi-Chi said as she reached up and straightened his tie.

"Mom…" Gohan said as he looked around. Videl covered her mouth as she started to laugh. Chi-Chi smiled as she stepped away from Gohan.

"There, all better" she said as she clasped her hands in front of her face. Gohan sighed as he stared at her.

"So is everything all set?" Videl asked as she slowly dropped her hand to her side.

"I think so. I haven't been to the back to see how everyone is doing" Chi-Chi said.

"Whose back with the guys?" Gohan asked.

"I sent Goku back there to make sure the guys are ready" Chi-Chi said. Gohan and Videl looked at one another then at Chi-Chi.

"You left dad in charge of getting the guys ready?" Videl asked.

"Yes, why is there a problem?" Chi-Chi asked. Shaking her head no, Videl smiled as she excused herself and walked away.

"I'm going to go head on back there and see how things are going" Gohan said. Chi-Chi nodded her head as she walked away. Gohan smiled as he headed towards the rooms in the far end of the church. As he walked by one room, he heard slight yells.

"That sounded like Cheena…I don't want to even know" he said as he continued down the hall towards the guys room. Inside the room Gohan passed, Cheena cringed as Miyuki rolled the curling iron in her hair.

"Ouch Miy, are you trying to burn me? What do you have that thing on? Burning hot?" Cheena snapped as she glared at Miyuki.

"Che, just sit still. I'm almost done ok" Miyuki said as she let the curl drop and grabbed another piece of Cheena's hair.

"You know, this is the first time I'll have my hair in curls?" Cheena said as she relaxed in the chair.

"You and Chi-Chi agreed on that? I never would of believed it if I hadn't of heard it myself" Miyuki said as she continued with Cheena's hair.

"Well I did want something different and mom said that curls would look nice in my hair. I really want to look nice but different" Cheena said.

"I hear what you're saying. I want to have a different wedding as well. There, finished" Miyuki said as she stepped away from the chair. Tightening the string on her robe, Cheena walked over to the mirror and gasped. 

"Miyuki…is that me?" she asked as she slightly raised her hand to touch one of the curls.

"Don't touch it. Those aren't tight curls. They'll last for this wedding and the reception party. After that, they will fall out" Miyuki said as she unplugged the curling iron and set it to the side. Cheena smiled as she straightened the two loose strands in front of her face.

"How come you left these two pieces?" Cheena asked. Miyuki smirked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Well I thought you'd want them there nice and straight. Two hair styles in one. Straight in the front, light curls in the back" Miyuki said. Cheena sighed as a huge smile fell on her face.

"I better get ready and so should you. Have you seen Marron?" Cheena asked. Miyuki shook her head no as she walked to a nearby pipe where Cheena, Marron and her dress hung off a hanger.

"No, she better hurry up and get in here" Miyuki said. Cheena nodded her head just as Marron came in. She had a tissue to her nose as she coughed a few times.

"Marron? You ok?" Miyuki asked as she looked at her. Marron shook her head no as she looked at Cheena.

"Che, I'm so sorry. I went out late last night for a swim even though it was freezing out. I have a cold but I can still do the wedding. I'm sorry" she said.

"Marron, its ok. The best thing for you to do is get better" Cheena said. Marron nodded her head before leaving the room. Sighing, Cheena sat down in the chair and prepared to run her hand over her hair but Miyuki grabbed her hand.

  
"I said don't touch" she said. Cheena sighed again as she looked at Miyuki.

"The wedding didn't even start yet and already I have problems" she said.

  
"What are you going to do? Uubuu can't go down by himself" Miyuki said. Cheena nodded her head then smiled as she stood up.

"Risika and Marron wear the same size right?" she asked. Miyuki smirked as she quickly ran out of the room and towards the main room of the church. Cheena sighed again as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. 

__

*I hope they wear the same size* she said to herself as she stripped out of her robe and prepared to get dressed. Down the hall, Gohan and Goku leaned against the wall as the guys were getting themselves ready for the wedding.

"So Trunks, you nervous?" Goten asked as he fixed the cuffs on his sleeve. Trunks scoffed a laugh as he slipped into his tux jacket.

"Who wouldn't be nervous?" he asked as he buttoned it in the front.

"Me. I'm not going to be nervous when Miy and I get married" Goten said. Trunks glared at Goten then over Goku and Gohan who were glaring at Goten as well.

"Everyone gets nervous on their wedding day" Gohan said. Goten laughed as he slipped his foot into his shoes.

"Well I won't be nervous" he said. Trunks rolled his eyes as he fixed the cuffs on his shirt. Walking over to the mirror, she smirked as he looked himself over.

"I bet Bulma is going to faint when she sees you" Gohan said as he looked at Trunks. Trunks laughed as he looked at him.

"I look ok but I'm really curious to see what Cheena looks like. She told me last night that she was going to look different and I asked her what she meant but she wouldn't answer me" Trunks said.

"She means she's actually going to look nice instead of like that ugly person that has been walking around us for so long" Goten said as he brushed his hair. 

"Goten, must you always get on Cheena's case. Can't you be nice for one day, especially this day?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan, as long as Cheena and I are twins, we will continue to go against one another. Its fun" Goten said. 

"Anyway, I'm just curious on to see what she's going to do. I told her that she looked fine just the way she was but she said she wanted to look different for me. Go figure" Trunks said.

"Yea go figure with Cheena. I'm sure she'll look nice" Goku said. Trunks smiled as he continued to stare at himself in the mirror. Cheena was applying her make up as Miyuki, Marron and Risika came into the room.

"Cheena…" Miyuki said as she stopped. Risika smiled as she closed the door behind her.

"What do you think?" Cheena asked as she spun around, careful not to step on the long tail in the back.

"Cheena…you look great" Risika said.

"Yea Che, all I can say is wow" Miyuki said. Cheena looked down at the ground as her cheeks glowed a faint red color.

"Is that make up or are you blushing?" Marron asked. Cheena laughed as she looked at her then Miyuki.

"What's going on?" she asked. Miyuki smirked as she walked over to the pipe and took down Marron's dress.

"We're going to do a switch. Marron will put on Risika's dress and Risika will give up her dress to Marron" Miyuki said as she walked over to Risika and handed her the dress.

"I don't get it. Why can't Marron wear what she has on?" Cheena asked.

"Well switching will be better and besides Marron will help us in the wedding anyway" Miyuki said. Before Cheena could speak, Marron spoke up.

"I'm going to carry the tail to your dress down the aisle. I don't want you to trip over it or anything or have something happen so I'm going to carry it down for you" she said. Cheena laughed slightly as she walked over and gave Marron a hug.

"Don't start crying Che. Don't mess up your makeup" Risika said. Miyuki smirked as she walked over and separated Marron and Cheena.

"And don't mess up your hair" she said. Cheena laughed as she looked around at the girls.

"What are you all standing around for? Let's get ready. We have a wedding to conduct here" she said. Miyuki, Risika and Marron all cheered as they started to get dressed.

The church was filled as everyone sat in the pews talking to one another. Chi-Chi smiled as she sat next to Bulma.

"I think I'm going to cry" she said.

"Me too, that's why I brought these" Bulma said as she pulled out a small pack of tissues. Chi-Chi smiled while Vegeta growled at the sight of the tissues.

"Woman, can't you hold your tears for five minutes?" he snapped.

"No I can't and you're suppose to cry at events like these. I bet you'll cry too" Bulma said. Vegeta laughed as he looked at her.

"There is no way I'm going to cry woman" he said. Bulma and Chi-Chi exchanged quick glances as they smiled to one another.

"Dad's not going to cry mom. He doesn't cry" Bra said as she looked up at Vegeta. Vegeta looked down at her and smirked. Running towards the front of the church, Videl knelt next to Chi-Chi.

"Are they almost ready?" she asked. Videl was about to speak when Trunks walked down the aisle. Everyone smiled and took pictures as he walked by. 

"Go Trunks" a person yelled while the others all cheered. Trunks had a smirk on his face as he walked up to the preacher. Shaking his hand, he placed his hands behind his back and looked at Bulma.

"He looks so cute" Bulma said as she waved to Trunks. Vegeta glared at her then at Trunks. A slight (very slight) smile plagued his face as he looked at him. Trunks cleared his throat as he looked around at everyone in the church. Videl stood up and walked down towards Gohan, sitting beside him.

"I think we're ready. Goku is already back there with Cheena so they should be ready" Bulma said. Chi-Chi was about to respond when Marron came running down the aisle. Trunks looked at her confused as she knelt down beside Chi-Chi.

__

*I wonder what's up and…isn't that Risika's dress? Something's up* he said to himself. 

"Chi-Chi…" Marron said. Chi-Chi looked at Marron confused as she looked over what she was wearing. 

"Marron what's going on and why are you wearing that?" she asked.

"Cheena wants to talk to you" Marron said. Chi-Chi looked over at Bulma who shrugged her shoulders and looked at Marron as well.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Chi-Chi asked quite frantically. 

"No, she just wants to talk to you before we start. Everyone is ready to go but Cheena's still in the room" Marron said. Chi-Chi shifted her eyes from side to side before getting up and quickly hurrying to the back. Marron sighed as she stood up.

*She didn't have to run off. I didn't say it was an emergency* she said to herself. Walking towards Marron, Trunks tapped her on the shoulder.

"What's going on? Is everything all right? Where's Cheena?" he asked all at once. Marron laughed as she folded her arms across her chest.

"You're just like Chi-Chi. Stop worrying. Everything is fine. Cheena just wanted to talk to Chi-Chi before we get started. She's ready, we all are" she said. Trunks smiled as he exhaled.

"That's good but one more thing…isn't that Risika's dress?" he asked. Marron sighed as she prepared to explain everything to him. Walking down the hall, Chi-Chi looked to see Miyuki, Risika, Goten, Uubuu and Goku leaning against the wall.

"Good, now maybe Cheena will get out. Go get her mom and drag her out" Goten snapped as he folded his arms across his chest. Miyuki glared at him then at Chi-Chi.

"She just wants to talk to you about something. Nothing bad" she said. Chi-Chi nodded her head as she walked down to Cheena's room. Knocking on the door, she turned the knob to see Cheena sitting in the chair staring at her.

"Cheena, what's going on?" she asked.

"I just wanted to ask you something. That's all" Cheena said as she stood up. Chi-Chi was about to speak when she noticed how Cheena looked in her dress.

"Cheena, you look beautiful and your hair…I love it. Miyuki did it?" she asked. Cheena nodded her head before she started to speak.

"I wanted to ask you if you meant what you said before. Back when we were on different pages. You said that you didn't want me to marry Trunks anyway. You said that your reason was for me to keep my last name and not become a Briefs. I just want to know if you feel the same way. I know you may not think this is important but its important to me before I walk out there. Either way I'm going out there, regardless of what you say but I just wanted to know your thoughts" she said. Chi-Chi stared at Cheena before taking in a deep breath and exhaling it out.

"I'm not going to lie to you Cheena. I did feel that way before. I said it before because I was afraid of losing you to Bulma. Bulma is my friend and all but you're my daughter and I felt that Bulma would be gaining you as a daughter while I lost you as my daughter. I don't feel that way anymore. We'll both share you" she said. Cheena laughed slightly as she looked at her mom.

"Mom, you were never going to loose me. Bulma is going to be my mother in-law but she's not my mother, you are. You'll always be my mother and I'll always be your daughter. Nothing will change that, especially not a last name" she said. Chi-Chi nodded her and smiled.

"So are we all clear on that?" she asked. Cheena nodded her head as she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" she said. The door opened up and in walked a man with two kids beside him. Cheena smiled as she looked at the young boy and girl in front of her.

"Hey Cheena, just dropping off Matt and Kristy for you" the man said.

"Thanks George, I'll take it from here" Cheena said. George nodded his head as he left the room. Smiling, Cheena knelt down in front of the kids.

"Matt! Kristy! How are you? You nervous?" she asked. Both kids nodded their heads as they swayed from side to side. Cheena nodded her head as she looked back at her mother. 

"Mom, these are the kids I was telling you about. Don't they look nice?" she asked. Chi-Chi nodded her head as she knelt in front of Kristy and Matt

"You look pretty and handsome" she said.

"Thank you" Kristy and Matt said together with a smile. Cheena smiled as she stood up and took both kids hands.

"Let's go, we have to start this wedding. Mom, can you hand me that small pillow over there" she asked. Chi-Chi nodded her head as she walked to the dresser and looked at the small blue pillow. She smiled as she saw the rings laying on top.

"I think I'm starting to get nervous now" she said as she picked the pillow up. Cheena smiled as she took the pillow from Chi-Chi and handed it to Matt.

"Now be careful with this. Make sure you don't drop it ok. It's really important" she said. Matt nodded his head as he held the pillow in his hands.

"Are those for us?" Kristy asked as she looked at the rings.

"No, they're for me and Trunks and this is for you. You remember what we went over right" Cheena said as she handed Kristy a small basket. Kristy nodded her head as she looked inside to see different colored petals.

"I throw this on the ground and you walk on it" Kristy said. Cheena nodded her head before looking at her mother.

"Let's get started" she said. Chi-Chi smiled as she gave Cheena a hug and left the room. Taking in a deep breath, Cheena looked down at the twins.

"You ready?" she asked. They both nodded their heads as they smiled at Cheena. Taking their hands, Cheena walked out of the room. Leaning against the wall, Goten looked down at the kids then over at Cheena.

"About time you got out of there" he said. Cheena just smiled as she looked down at Matt.

  
"Go with him. He'll show you were to go, ok?" she said. Matt nodded his head as he walked over to Goten. Sighing, Goten took his hand and walked off. Cheena smiled as she followed after him with Kristy right beside her.

"Cheena, you look great" Goku said as Cheena approached.

  
"Thanks dad" Cheena said with a smile on her face. Goten smirked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I have to admit, you do look nice Che" he said.

"Thanks Goten, that means a lot" Cheena said.

"Yea so why can't you look like this everyday?" Goten asked as he laughed. Cheena stared at him before laughing as well. The two stared at one another and continued to laugh.

"Here you go" Miyuki said as she handed Risika two small bouquets of white flowers. 

"Why do I need two?" Risika asked.

"Its for Marron when she gets down there" Miyuki said. Taking them, Risika soon looked at Cheena.

"Che, where are your flowers?" she asked almost in a panic. Cheena quickly looked around, wondering the same thing.

"I got it" Miyuki said as she handed Cheena her large bouquet of assorted flowers. Smiling Cheena took it and happily held it in her hands.

"Ok, lets get in order" she finally said. Goten and Miyuki stood at the door ready to go out. The church noise seemed to die down as slow music started to play. Everyone looked towards the door as Goten and Miyuki slowly walked in. Smiles were on everyone face as the two made their way down to the end. Letting go of Miyuki's arm, Goten went to stand next to Trunks while Miyuki stood opposite them. Next in, Uubuu and Risika slowly walked in with smiles on their face. Getting to the end, Risika stood next to Miyuki and Uubuu next to Goten. Coming down the aisle next, Matt walked towards everyone with the pillow in his hands.

"He's so cute" someone said while others agreed. Matt looked around as he stood in front of Trunks.

"Where do I go now?" he asked. Trunks smiled as he placed him next to Goten. Next came Kristy with a smile on her face. Reaching into the basket she scattered the flower's on the ground.

"Twins…so cute" a lady yelled as she took a picture. Kristy giggled to herself as she reached the end of the alter. Looking in the basket, she looked over at Miyuki.

"There's some left" she said. Before Miyuki could say anything, Kristy ran towards the middle of the aisle and started over again. A few people giggled as she walked back over to Miyuki.

"Its all gone now" she said. Miyuki laughed as she took Kristy by the arm and placed her beside her. The slow music stopped and soon a new one started up. Everyone stood up and looked towards the door. In a matter of seconds, Goku appeared with Cheena holding onto his arm.

"Go Cheena!" someone yelled only to get hushed by other people in the crowd. Laughing, Cheena straightened her face as she slowly walked down the aisle with her father and Marron, holding onto the tail to her dress. Goku smiled as he looked at Chi-Chi then Cheena. Taking in a few deep breaths, Cheena exhaled it out just as fast as she looked at Trunks. His mouth was opened slightly as he watched her approach. Tapping him on the shoulder, Goten leaned towards Trunks.

"Would you close your mouth and smile" he said. Trunks smirked but soon smiled as he watched Cheena. Reaching the end, Cheena smiled as she looked at Trunks and him at her. Marron slowly dropped the tail of the dress and took her place beside Risika. Risika smiled as she quickly handed Marron her bouquet of flowers. The preacher smiled as he looked at Goku.

"Who gives this woman away?" he asked. Chi-Chi slowly stood up and walked on the opposite side of Cheena.

"We do" she said as she looked over to Goku, who had a smile on his face. The preacher nodded his head to Chi-Chi then Goku. Looking at Cheena, Goku quickly removed his arm. Giving her a kiss on the cheek, he walked towards his seat along with Chi-Chi. Trunks and Cheena smiled at one another before facing the preacher.

"We are gathered her today to join these two people in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who feels these two should not be married let them speak no or forever hold their peace" the preacher said. Trunks and Cheena both turned and faced the crowd. Everyone remained seated and quiet as the two turned and faced the preacher once again.

"I was told that you two wanted to say your own vows so Cheena, you can start" the preacher said. Trunks and Cheena turned to face on another. Closing her eyes, Cheena took in a deep breath. As her eyes opened, she quickly exhaled it out and prepared to speak.

"This is hard for me because I've never had to put my feelings for you into words. Trunks, you and I grew up enemies only to turn into best friends and lovers. You know what I feel for you. You are everything to me. You're the first person I think of in the morning and the first person I think of at night. I could never think of you last because you're not lost in my heart. I promise to always be there with you and for you no matter what. To support you through everything you do. To love, cherish, honor and respect you forever no matter the situation. I will be there for you, physically, mentally, emotionally and spiritually. I love you Trunks and I always will. You have my heart and I hope I have yours" Cheena said. Trunks smiled as he reached for her hand. Holding her flowers in her left hand, Cheena took a hold of his hand. Trunks took in a deep breath before he started to say his vow.

"Believe me Cheena, you have my heart. You've had it for as long as I can remember. When we were just kids you had it. I secretly had feelings for you but now its not longer a secret. I want everyone to know what I feel for you. No emotion can clearly classify how you make me feel. Every time I see you, think of you, or ever hear your name my heart and emotions overflow with words that cannot be said because they do not exist but they do to me. Cheena, I promise to love you forever through thick and thin, do death do us part, only to meet up again in the other world and continue where we left off. My love and respect for you will never die as long as you're by my side. I love you Cheena. I always have and I always will" Trunks said. Cheena opened and closed her eyes, trying her hardest not to let any tears fall down her face. Smiling at Trunks, Cheena turned towards the preacher as did Trunks.

"May we have the rings please?" the preacher asked. Matt smiled as he stepped up to Trunks and shifted the pillow towards him. Trunks smiled as he bent down and picked up the diamond ring.

"Trunks, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed" the preacher said. Holding her flowers in her right hand, Cheena extended her left hand towards Trunks. Sliding the ring on her ring finger, Trunks repeated the words as he stared at Cheena.

"With this ring, I thee wed" he said. Cheena smiled as she looked at the ring then over at Trunks.

"Cheena, same with you. Repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed" the preacher said. Cheena smiled as she bent down and picked up the diamond wedding band. 

"With this ring, I thee wed" she said as she slid the ring onto Trunks finger. Trunks smiled as he took her hand. Turning towards the preacher the two smiled.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you two husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" the preacher said as he looked at Trunks. Turning towards one another, Trunks leaned over and gave Cheena a kiss which she returned as well. Moving away slowly, the two smiled at one another.

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I introduce to you. Mr. and Mrs. Trunks Briefs" the preacher said. Everyone in the church cheered as they rose to their feet. Taking Cheena's hand, Trunks led her down the aisle. Marron followed holding onto the tail of Cheena's gown, Miyuki and Goten followed her and Risika and Uubuu brought up the rear. 

"That was so beautiful. Those vows…they were so beautiful" Chi-Chi said as she blew her nose. Bulma nodded her head as she pulled out four tissues from her pack. Goku smiled as he took Chi-Chi's hand.

"Let's go" he said. Nodding her head, Chi-Chi held onto his arm and followed after Risika and Uubuu. Bulma smiled as she looked at Vegeta.

"Shall we?" she asked with a smile. Vegeta smirked as he took her hand and followed after Goku and Chi-Chi while Bra walked beside them both. Pan smiled as she got up and walked beside her mother and father.

"Where do we go now?" she asked.

"We're going to the hall to have the reception party" Videl said. Pan smiled as she followed after her parents, on their way to the reception to continue the celebration.

AN2: _*wipes eyes* _That was so sweet _*blows nose* _Ok, Next and Final Chapter: Trunks and Cheena are now married but they can't go on their honey moon just yet. First they have to get through their wedding reception. How will that go? Did Chi-Chi have any say in what happens? Whose going to dance with who? You'd be surprised? Find out in the final chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!!


	10. Wedding Reception

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters. I also do not own the song "You Are My Life." That song belongs to Michael Jackson. 

Claimer: Do own Cheena, N-sama owns Miyuki and Anime-Kat2002 owns Risika, Kat and Tigra.

AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm glad you all enjoyed the wedding now its time for the reception. 

__

Chapter 10: Wedding Reception

Down the street from the church, everyone from the wedding was gathered in a rather large room with a section in the corner for the d.j. There were flowers everywhere you looked. Around the squared room was a large squared table with enough space for people to move about and open areas at the corners for people to walk to the middle of the floor to dance. The tables were covered with a white table cloth, utensils, napkins, and full crystal glasses of water for each guest. In the middle was bare, free for dancing or just talking to one another. At one of the side doors, Chi-Chi and Bulma directed everyone to their seats.

"This is so exciting" Bulma said as she looked at Chi-Chi.

"Time for us to have some fun. We have to make sure that we save our spots at the table as well as Trunks and Cheena's spots" Chi-Chi said.

"Don't worry about that Chi-Chi, I already marked off all the reserved seats" Bulma said as she pointed towards the head of the table. Gohan and Videl quickly entered the hall and looked around before looking at Chi-Chi and Bulma.

"I thought you were going to have separate tables like we had at our wedding?" Gohan asked as he looked at Bulma.

"We were but we decided to do something different for this wedding. Its nice to do something different" Bulma said. Chi-Chi smiled and nodded her head as she watched Risika and two girls walk over to her.

"Hi Chi-Chi, these are my friends Kat and Tigra. Is Cheena and Trunks here yet? We all wanted to congratulate them" Risika said.

"They aren't here yet but they should be here soon Risika. Its nice to meet you Tigra and Kat" Chi-Chi said.

"Its nice to meet you too. We really enjoyed the wedding" Kat said.

"Yes, everyone and everything was just great" Tigra said.

"We're glad you liked it. Risika, they can sit next to you at the table. You know where you're sitting right?" Bulma asked. 

"Yes I know, let's go have a seat guys" Risika said as she walked over to her seat followed by Tigra and Kat. Bulma and Chi-Chi watched them go as well as Gohan and Videl before seeing Goku and Vegeta walk over to them.

"Where is that boy and runt?" Vegeta bellowed as he looked at Bulma.

"And when are we going to eat? I'm starving" Goku said as he placed his hand on his stomach.

"They should be on their way soon" Bulma said as she glared at Vegeta.

"And you will not eat until they arrive and everyone else has some food as well" Chi-Chi said as she looked at Goku. Goku frowned as he stared at Chi-Chi.

"Can't I just have one little…" he started before Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at him.

"No Goku, no food until everyone else gets something to eat. We don't need you and your stomach taking over everything" she said. With a smirk on his face, Vegeta folded his arms across his chest as he glared at Goku.

"Can't you even wait until the boy and runt get here? No will power at all Kakarot" he said. Goku laughed as he looked at Vegeta.

"What are you talking about? Wasn't it you over there a few minutes ago saying how you wanted to get a piece of cake?" he said. Narrowing his eyes, Vegeta glared at Goku then over at Bulma as she laughed slightly.

"Yea that sounds like you Vegeta" Bulma said.

"Quiet woman, Kakarot, I did not say that. That must have been your stomach talking" Vegeta said as he looked at Goku. Before Goku could respond, Goten voice rang through the room.

"Ladies and Gentleman, allow me to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Trunks and Cheena Briefs" he said. Everyone looked towards the front door to see Trunks and Cheena walk in. Everyone erupted into cheers and hollers as the couple walked in.

"Yea Trunks, Cheena! Congrats!" Yamcha yelled as he clapped along with everyone else. Trunks and Cheena smiled as they looked around at everyone. Running over to Cheena, Miyuki, Marron, Risika and her friends pulled her away from Trunks.

"We're stealing her for now" Miyuki said as she pushed Cheena to the side. Cheena laughed as she looked at the girls.

"Ok guys, what's going on?" she asked as she folded her arms across her chest. Grabbing her arms, Marron pulled them down to her side.

"Stand up straight" she lectured. Cheena laughed as she stared at Marron.

"Yes mother" she teased. Everyone laughed as they looked at Marron before looking at Cheena.

"You changed your dress" Miyuki said as she looked Cheena over.

"Not really, I just took off the long tail. I can't exactly dance around with that long tail" Cheena said as she looked down at her dress.

"Cheena, these are my friends Tigra and Kat" Risika said as she pointed to each girl.

"Its nice to meet you. Thanks for attending my wedding and reception" Cheena said.

"It was great. We enjoyed it" Tigra said with a smile on her face. Kat nodded her head as she smiled as well.

"So…let me see it" Miyuki said as she looked down at Cheena's hand. Cheena laughed slightly as she looked at her.

"Look at what? The ring? You've seen it before" she said. Miyuki laughed as she grabbed Cheena's left hand and looked at the ring.

  
"I did see it but not on your finger. This thing is big. Are you sure you'll be able to hold your hand up?" Miyuki asked with a smirk on her face. 

"I don't think she'll be able to hold her hand up Miy. She'll have to keep her hand to her side" Risika said. Cheena sighed as she looked at the two of them.

"Would you two cut it out? Anyway, I think this smile on my face is going to have to be surgically removed" Cheena said.

"Well all I know is that you're honeymoon will last no longer then one week" Miyuki said.

"Why? Trunks and I planned on going away for two weeks" Cheena said.

"Che no, you have to be here next week. Have you forgotten that I'm getting married next week?" Miyuki asked as she glared at Cheena.

"I didn't forget…I'm just not going to show" Cheena said with a smirk on her face. Miyuki's mouth dropped as she stared at Cheena.

"You better be playing around Che. I don't want to kill you on your own wedding day" she said in a stern voice. 

"You know I'm joking Miy. I'll be back and so will Trunks just in time for your wedding" Cheena said. Miyuki just smiled as she nodded her head.

"Ok everyone, let's take our seats" Bulma yelled so everyone could hear. Cheena laughed as she looked at Miyuki and the rest of the girls.

"Bulma sure can yell" she said.

"Get use to it. She is your mother-in-law now" Risika said.

"And that makes Vegeta your father-in-law" Miyuki said. Cheena shuddered as she glanced over at Vegeta.

"Oh the joy" she said jokingly. Everyone laughed as Trunks walked over to them.

  
"Ready to go have a seat?" he asked. Nodding her head, Cheena took his hand and walked off towards the head of the table. Pulling Cheena's chair out, Trunks watched her sit down. Pushing her chair in, Trunks sat beside her on her left. Next to Cheena was Chi-Chi, Goku, Miyuki, Marron and Risika. Next to Trunks was Bulma, Vegeta, Goten, Uubuu and Gohan. Everyone else was seated next to one another around the large square table. Cheena and Trunks both smiled as they looked around at everyone who was before them. 

"We'll start of with the appetizers" Bulma said. Everyone watched a load of caters enter the room with carts and trays in their hands. Each one placed two plates in front of each person seated at the table. One plate consisted of a nice salad and the other was jumbo shrimp with a nice red sautéed sauce lightly covered over them and a small lemon wedge on the side.

"This looks great" Cheena said as she slowly placed her napkin on her lap. Vegeta stared at the food then over at Bulma as she looked around at everyone's expressions.

"Woman, what is this?" he asked. Looking at Vegeta, Bulma had a smile on her face.

"Its just the appetizers Vegeta. It seems everyone is enjoying it" she said.

"What is with this green stuff?" Vegeta asked as he poked his fork in the salad.

"Its called a salad Vegeta now eat it" Bulma slightly snapped.

"I will do no such thing woman. I am not a rabbit. I want real food" Vegeta bellowed. Leaning over to his dad, Trunks whispered to him.

"Dad, the dinner will be served after this" he said. Vegeta glared at him before looking down at the food in front of him.

"Just eat it Vegeta" Bulma snapped. Growling slightly, Vegeta slowly started to eat the shrimps before moving over to the salad. Once everyone was finished or close to it, the caters came out with more carts and trays. Taking away the old plates, they placed new ones in front of the guests. Some had steak while others had roasted chicken. Looking over at Cheena's plate, Trunks tried to take a piece of her chicken but she slapped his hand away.

"Back off" she said jokingly. Trunks laughed just as Goten cleared his throat. Tapping his fork on the side of his glass lightly, he stood up.

"Sorry to interrupt everyone but I thought before we all ate, I could say a toast" he said as he picked up his glass. Everyone stared at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Trunks, we've been boys since we could first talk. We've always been close and now we're even closer. Cheena, we argue all the time and sometimes we go at each others throat but its all in fun. You know I'll always be there for you. You're my sister and I guess what I'm trying to say is…I love you" Goten said.

"You guess you love me? What is that?" Cheena said with a smile on her face. Goten laughed as he looked at her.

"Ok, I know I love you…and you will never hear me say that again" he said with a smile on his face. Cheena smiled as she placed her napkin on the table. Pushing her chair back, she rose from the table and walked over to Goten.

"Don't worry, I won't forget you actually said it…and I'll never let you forget you said it" she said. Goten laughed as he placed his glass down and gave Cheena a hug which she returned quickly.

"How cute" Bulma said as the two pulled away. Laughing again, Cheena walked back to her seat and sat down next to Trunks.

"Guess that's all I had to say" Goten said as he sat back down. Clearing her throat, Miyuki tapped her glass before standing up.

"I have something to say" she said.

"Go ahead Miyuki" Cheena said as she smiled at her. 

"Trunks, you have yourself a great girl there and I wish you all the luck with her and you're lives. I'm sure you'll do everything to make Cheena happy and make sure she's ok in life. Cheena, what can I say to you. I'm so happy for you. You've always been like a sister to me and soon you I will be your sisters. You're my best friend Che, and I'm glad to have someone like you in my life. Thanks for always being there for me. I wish you the best" Miyuki said. Cheena and Trunks both raised their glasses to her as Miyuki sat down.

"Don't worry Miy, I'll make sure Cheena stays out of trouble" Trunks said with a laugh.

"What are you talking about? I never get in trouble" Cheena said. Everyone started to laugh as Cheena stared at everyone. Soon she started to laugh as well as she placed her napkin back in her lap.

"Well I guess its time the parents had something to say to their son and daughter in-laws so we'll go first" Chi-Chi said as she and Goku stood up.

"Then we'll go" Bulma said as she looked at Vegeta.

"Go where? I'm not saying anything" Vegeta said. Bulma elbowed him in the side before looking over at Chi-Chi and Goku.

  
"When Gohan married Videl we saw our family grow slightly larger. Now we have brought another family into our lives. Trunks, I'd like to welcome you the family. You've always been in my family but this makes it official. I'm sure you will take care of my daughter and do everything possible to see that she gets what she needs in life" Chi-Chi said.

"I will Chi-Chi. I promise you that. I'm glad to be apart of your family" Trunks said as he took a hold of Cheena's hand. Cheena smiled as she watched her mom sit down and her dad remain standing.

"Um…I guess I just want to say congratulations to you Cheena and you Trunks. I'm sure you two will look after one another and make each other very happy. Ok…now can we eat?" Goku asked as he quickly sat down. Cheena and Trunks both laughed as Chi-Chi shook her head from side to side.

"Well you're not going to eat just yet Goku. We have to give our toasts now" Bulma said as she stood up. Vegeta sat back in the chair with his arms folded across his chest.

"Go ahead woman" he said. Growling, Bulma grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the chair.

"Don't make a scene Vegeta and just stand here until I'm done" she said. Rolling his eyes, Vegeta looked away from everyone.

"Go ahead Bulma" Chi-Chi said. Bulma smiled as she looked at Chi-Chi then over to Cheena.

"Cheena, just like Trunks was apart of Chi-Chi's family from the start, you have been in my family from the start as well. I watched you grow up just like you were my own daughter. I'm sure you will take care of my son and make him just as happy as I'm sure he'll make you. You now carry the Briefs family name so you are now officially my daughter. May not be by blood but nevertheless you are still my daughter and love you as if you were my own. Congratulations" Bulma said. Cheena just smiled as she carefully wiped her eyes.

"Thank you Bulma. I'm glad to be your daughter-in-law and I'm happy to have you as my mother in law" she said. Trunks smiled as his mother then looked at Cheena. Giving her a kiss on the cheek, he wiped her tear away then looked at his father. Vegeta glared at him then looked at Cheena.

"Vegeta! Say something" Bulma snapped as she glared at him.

"Its ok Bulma. Vegeta doesn't have to say anything because I know how he feels already" Cheena said.

"Is that so? Then how do I feel runt?" Vegeta asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"If I get this right, all of it, you'll sit down. If its not what you're feeling, you remain standing, deal?" Cheena asked. Vegeta nodded his head as a small smirk appeared on his face. 

"This ought to be good' Goten said as he stared at Cheena. Taking in a deep breath, Cheena stood up and looked at Vegeta.

"Right now you're thinking about how you want to eat but Bulma isn't letting you until you say what she wants you to say. You know that I'm not your daughter but you still care about me. I've grown on you ever since I was a little girl and you've come to accept me as one of your own. You may not be able to say it in the presence of anyone else but to yourself you know that even when you call me a runt, you know that you care for me and you wish me the best with Trunks and hope that we never step foot back in Capsule Corps unless to visit…not live. That's about it" Cheena said. Everyone just stared at her before looking over at Vegeta.

"Dad? Did she get it right?" Trunks asked. Vegeta glared at Cheena before sitting back down in the chair.

"Lucky guess runt" he said as he pushed his chair in. Everyone erupted into cheers and laughter as they looked at Vegeta. Laughing as well, Cheena walked over and wrapped her arms around Vegeta.

"Haha, you care about me" she teased as she hugged him.

"Runt, get your hands off of me" Vegeta snapped. Rolling her eyes, Cheena backed away from him and sat back down next to Trunks.

"Nice dad…real nice' Trunks said. Vegeta rolled his eyes but allowed a smirk to creep up on his face. 

"All right everyone. I think its time we…" Risika started before Goku cut her off.

"Time to eat!" he yelled as he started into his food. A few of the guests just stared at him while others, that were used to him, laughed. Nudging him in his side, Chi-Chi glared at him.

"Don't you dare eat like you have no sense. Eat normal" she said. Nodding his head, Goku started to eat more slowly.

"The same goes for you Vegeta" Bulma said as she looked at him. Vegeta glared at her with a smirk on his face.

"I better get more then one plate of food" he said. Bulma sighed as she started to eat her food along with everyone else. Soon everyone was finished eating their food. A few people stared at Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Cheena and Vegeta for the few plates they had in front of them.

"Well, we were hungry" Cheena said as she leaned in close towards Trunks. Trunks nodded his head as he looked around at everyone else.

"Didn't I tell you to eat like you had sense?" Chi-Chi snapped as she glared at Goku.

"But Vegeta and the boys did it too" Goku said in his defense.

"And what about you?" Bulma asked as she looked at Vegeta. 

"The boy and runt did it so drop it woman" he said. Bulma was about to respond when the d.j. picked up the microphone and prepared to speak.

"Ok, now that everyone has eaten, how about the bride and groom come to the middle of the floor and have the first dance" he said. Cheena laughed as she looked at Trunks. Standing up, Trunks helped Cheena out of the chair and took a hold of her hand. Leading her to the side of the table, he led her onto the middle of the floor. 

"How about we move these tables back. Who knows what they'll dance to" Chi-Chi said. Nodding her head, Bulma stood up along with the rest of the guests. Pulling the tables back slightly, everyone sat back down. The caters came out and quickly cleaned the tables off and placed in front of everyone small plates.

"I guess these are for the cake later on" Goten said. Looking around, Trunks and Cheena smiled before looking at one another.

"You know what? I have an idea after we do this" Cheena said. Before Trunks could ask what it was, Cheena leaned in and whispered it into his ear. Trunks had a huge grin on his face as he nodded his head in agreement. 

"Let's lower these lights some to set the mood more" the d.j. said as he slowly lowered the lights and played the music. Wrapping his right arm around Cheena's waist, Trunks took her right hand and placed it over his shoulder before placing his left hand around her waist as well. Cheena smiled as he brought her left arm up and draped it over his shoulder as well, locking her hands behind his neck. Soon, the room was quiet as the music started to play.

__

Once all alone

I was lost in a world of strangers

No one to trust

On my own, I was lonely

You suddenly appeared

It was cloudy before but now its all clear

You took away the fear

You brought me back to life

"Oh, I know this song" Risika yelled out. Miyuki and Marron laughed slightly as they placed their fingers on their lips to silence her.

__

You are the sun

You make me shine

Or more like the stars

That twinkle at night

You are the moon

That glows in my heart

You're my daytime my nighttime

My world

You are my life

Trunks smiled at Cheena and he mouthed the words I love you to her. Cheena smiled as well as she did the same. The two just spun around on the floor as the music continued to play.

__

Now I wake up everyday

With a smile upon my face

No more tears, no more pain

'Cause you love me

You help me understand

That love is the answer to all that I am

And I'm a better man

You taught me by sharing your life

"This is our song" Trunks whispered to Cheena as he held her close.

"I know, this will forever be the song that we call our own" Cheena said as the song continued to play.

You gave me strength

When I wasn't strong

You gave me hope when all hope is lost 

You opened my eyes when I couldn't see

Love was always waiting here for me

Bringing herself as close as she could to Trunks, Cheena rested her head on his shoulder as the two continued to dance. Everyone smiled as the song's chorus was sung for the last time to end the song.

__

You are the sun

You make me shine

Or more like the stars

That twinkle at night

You are the moon

That glows in my heart

You're my daytime my nighttime

My world

You are my life

As the lights slowly rose, everyone just smiled as Trunks and Cheena slowly stopped dancing. 

"That was so beautiful" Chi-Chi said as she gently wiped her eyes with her napkin. Everyone smiled as they slowly started to clap. Looking at one another, Trunks and Cheena both shared a momentary kiss before moving away.

"Now how about we all get on the floor and dance?" the d.j. asked as he switched records. The music quickly shifted from slow to fast and upbeat.

"Ahh, 50 cents. Let's go!" Tigra, Kat and Risika yelled as they all jumped up and ran onto the floor. Just as Miyuki was about to get up someone grabbed her arm. Turning around, she frowned to see Master Roshi looking her over.

"You look nice in that dress" he said. Folding her arms across her chest, Miyuki smiled weakly.

"Thank you Master Roshi" she said. Master Roshi laughed as his cheeks turned red.

"I bet you look nice without that dress on as well" he said as he reached to grab her. Miyuki quickly frowned as she punched Master Roshi in the face.

"Back off you perv" she said. Laying on the floor, Master Roshi just laughed.

"I think she likes me" he said. Tapping her on the shoulder, Goten smiled at Miyuki.

"Ready to dance or do you want to beat up on him some more?" he asked. Miyuki looked at him then down at Master Roshi.

"I choose Roshi, the old perv" she said with a laugh. Goten laughed as well as he led her over Master Roshi and over to the floor where everyone was dancing. Soon the music turned back into a slow song.

"Ok everyone, buddy up with that special someone" the d.j. said. A few people sat down at the table while others stayed on the floor and danced. Trunks and Cheena both smirked at one another as they looked at who they planned on dancing with. Giving each other a quick nod, they both went off in separate directions. Taking in a deep breath, Cheena walked over and tapped Vegeta on the shoulder.

"Excuse me Bulma but I was hoping I'd be able to dance with my father-in-law" she said. Bulma smiled as she looked at Cheena then over at Vegeta.

"What are you standing here for? Go and do it" she said as she pushed Vegeta towards Cheena.

"No way woman, you do it" he said. Bulma rolled her eyes as she walked away from Vegeta. Cheena smirked as she grabbed Vegeta's arm and pulled him onto the middle of the floor.

"C'mon Vegeta, just one song" she said as she too his left hand into her right and placed her left around his waist.

"Runt, I don't want to dance' Vegeta said. Cheena sighed as she glanced beside her.

"C'mon V-man, Trunks is dancing with my mom so why can't you dance with me?" she asked. Looking beside him, Vegeta looked to see Trunks spinning Chi-Chi around and dipping her. Cheena laughed before looking at Vegeta.

"You don't have to do that. We can just dance. C'mon, I am you're daughter-in-law now" she said. Narrowing his eyes, Vegeta placed his right hand loosely on her waist. 

'This better not take forever" he said. Cheena smirked as she joined everyone else and danced to the music. A while later, everyone was still either dancing or just sitting down watching others dance.

"All right everyone, how about we bring out the cake?" Chi-Chi asked. Everyone cheered as the caters wheeled out a 6 layer white cake with small figures of a bride and groom on top. 

"We all know who gets to cut the cake first so why don't you two get over here" Miyuki said. Trunks and Cheena quickly walked over to the cake. Taking the knife from one of the caters, the two held onto it as the sliced down into the cake. Everyone clapped as the two pulled the piece of cake out. Cheena smirked as she took a piece of the cake and fed it to Trunks. Everyone laughed as icing appeared around his mouth and even his nose. 

"Oh yea, that's a nice look" Cheena said as she held the small plate in her hand. Trunks smirked as he took the plate from her and fed her the remaining piece of the cake. Just like Trunks, Cheena had icing around her mouth and on her nose. 

"We need pictures of this" Chi-Chi said as she waved down her father and the photographer Cheena hired. Both took pictures of Cheena and Trunks together and beside the cake.

"So I see they got two photographers" Videl said. Bulma nodded her head as the cake was cut for everyone. Cheena and Trunks laughed as they watched Goku walk away with almost one whole layer for himself. Chi-Chi was about to say something when Cheena placed her hand on her shoulder.

"It's all right mom. Let him have it. No party would be a party without dad eating his share of the cake…as long as he and everyone saves the top part of the cake. That layer is for me and Trunks to have" she said. Chi-Chi sighed as she smiled. After the cake was eaten, everyone posed for a few pictures.

"Let's get one of the entire family" the photographer said. Cheena and Trunks stood in the middle with their parent-in-laws beside them and everyone else.

"Grandpa, get in here. I want you in this picture" Cheena said as she waved over the Ox King. He smiled as he set his camera down and stood in the back.

"Smile everyone" the photographer said as he took the picture. As everyone moved away, Cheena grabbed Miyuki and Goten's hand.

"Where do you two think you're going? I want a picture with these two, Trunks, Uubuu, Risika and Marron" Cheena said. Soon the gang stood together and the picture was taken.

"Now just me and Miyuki" Cheena said as she stood beside Miyuki. The two smiled as the photographer took the picture. Walking over to Cheena, Trunks stood beside her.

"Now the two of us" he said. Cheena smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and held him close as he did with her. The photo was taken and the two looked at one another.

"Get them sharing a kiss" Chi-Chi shouted out. Trunks and Cheena laughed as they kissed while the photographer took the picture.

"Throw the bouquet Che" Marron yelled. A few of the girls cheered and yelled as Cheena looked at them.

"I guess it is time for that" she said. Whispering to Trunks, she watched as he walked over and grabbed a chair. Taking off her shoes, Cheena let Trunks set the chair at the far end of the room then she, with his help, climbed on top of it.

"All right, you ladies ready?" she asked. The girls all screamed as they waited for Cheena to through the bouquet. 

"Too bad I can't jump for it" Miyuki said as she stood next to Goten.

"Yea but you're already getting married so no need for you to go for it" he said. With a smirk on her face, Miyuki ran over to the rest of the girls.

"What are you doing?" Goten asked.

"Well I know I can't keep it but I want to go for it too" Miyuki said as she turned and faced Cheena. Smiling, Cheena turned around so that she had her back facing them.

"Here we go" she said as she flung the flowers over her shoulder. Turning around, Cheena laughed as she saw the majority of the girls on the floor fighting over the flowers.

"They are mine!!" one of them yelled while others grabbed at it. Stepping down off the chair, Cheena looked over to her father and Vegeta who were laughing at the sight in front of them.

"I'm glad dad and Vegeta are enjoying this" she said to Trunks. He laughed as well as he watched the girls roll around on the floor.

"I GOT IT!" Risika yelled as she stood up with the flowers in her hand.

"Give it here Ri" Tigra yelled as she glared at her.

"Fat chance, go buy your own" Risika yelled as she held the flowers close to her body. Cheena and everyone clapped for Risika as they laughed as well.

"Ok, time for the gentlemen to step up" Trunks said. 

"I don't want no flowers" Uubuu shouted which caused the rest of the guys to laugh. Trunks laughed as well as he took Cheena's hand and sat her down in the chair. Kneeling down in front of her, he reached under her dress and pulled off the white laced garter she was wearing.

"How about this?" he asked as he stood up. Half the guys whistled while the other half cheered.

"Its mine!" one of them yelled. Standing up, Cheena watched as Trunks stood up on the chair and turned around.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Just throw it already!" the guys all yelled. Shrugging his shoulder, Trunks threw the garter over his shoulder. Turning around, he froze in his spot as he saw where the garter landed…on top of Mater Roshi's head.

"Nice throw Trunks" Goten said sarcastically with a laugh. Trunks just rubbed the back of his head as he jumped off the chair. 

"You've got to be kidding me" Vegeta said as he stared at Roshi. Taking the garter off his head, Roshi started to jump up and down.

"Oh yea, I got it! I'm the best! All you young boys can't compare! I got the garter!" he cheered. Cheena glanced over at Trunks then looked at Master Roshi.

"Uh…congratulations Master Roshi" she said as she clapped lightly. Everyone just stared at him in shock. Roshi laughed as he brought the garter to his nose and smelt it.

"It smells great! Trunks, take something else off of her…like that wedding dress" he said with a slight chuckle. Growling loud, both Bulma and Chi-Chi walked over and punched him the back of the head.

"You dirty old perv" Chi-Chi yelled.

"Don't even think about it. That's all you're getting off my daughter-in-law" Bulma yelled as well. Master Roshi fell down to the floor with two knots on the back of his head. Everyone laughed as Trunks signaled the photographer to take a picture.

"Now this is a picture that I want to see in our photo album" Cheena said as the picture was taken. Everyone laughed as the quickly walked out of the hall and lined up on the steps. Inside the hall, Trunks and Cheena were talking as Miyuki and Goten approached.

"You two better be back next week" Goten said.

"And if we're not?" Cheena teased as she looked at Trunks.

"If you're not then I'll go to Hawaii and drag you two back here by the back of your shirts" Goten said. Miyuki nudged him in the side before looking at Trunks and Cheena.

"No he will not but just be back in time for our wedding and Cheena, I want details. Tell me how Hawaii looks, ok?" she said.

"How much detail do you want?" Trunks said a laugh as he wrapped his arm around Cheena. 

"Just tell me stuff that I want to hear. What you two do in your hotel room is all your business" Miyuki said. Trunks and Cheena both laughed as they watched Goten and Miyuki leave the hall as well. Turning towards Trunks, Cheena wrapped her arms around his waist and looked at him.

"Finally, we get to go on our honey moon" she said.

"And stay in the hotel room" Trunks said with a laugh.

"We get to see the sites of Hawaii" Cheena said.

"And stay in the hotel room" Trunks said again.

"We get to drink exotic drinks and lay on the sand by the water" Cheena said.

"And stay in the hotel room" Trunks said again. Laughing, Cheena shook her head from side to side.

"Is that all you think about? We are not going to spend the entire trip in the hotel room" she said.

"But that's where all the fun is going to take place" Trunks said with a smirk on his face. Cheena laughed again as she took a hold of his hand. Walking towards the front doors of the hall, the two stepped out to see everyone standing on either side of the stairs with small plastic bottles in their hands. Trunks and Cheena smiled as they spotted the limo at the bottom of the steps with "Just Married!" painted on the back window of the car and cans tied to the bumper as well.

"Have fun" guests yelled as they started to blow bubbles. Trunks and Cheena smiled as they walked down the stairs, bubbles blowing all around them. As they reached the bottom, they both moved apart and walked to their parents.

"I want you to have fun and enjoy yourself" Chi-Chi said as she gave Cheena a hug. 

"I will mom. I'll see you in a week" Cheena said as she moved away and gave her dad and the rest of her family members a hug.

"Remember to have your butt back here in a weeks time. If not I'm coming for you" Goten said as Cheena moved away.

"Sure Goten…what ever you say" Cheena said with a smirk on her face. Over on the other side, Trunks gave him mother a kiss on the cheek before picking up Bra.

"See you later Bra" he said as he gave her hug.

"Bring me back something nice" Bra said. Placing her down on the ground, Trunks looked at Vegeta.

"I'll see you soon dad" he said as he extended his hand. Vegeta looked at his hand before extending his hand and shaking Trunks hand. Walking over to Trunks, Cheena took his hand into hers.

"Ready?" she asked. Nodding his head, Trunks led her over to the limo and opened the door. Letting Cheena climb in first, he quickly climbed in and closed the door behind him. The two laughed as they saw everyone run up to the limo and wave goodbye. Cheena laughed as she pressed a button and allowed the moon roof to open up. Standing up, she looked out at everyone.

"Come on up Trunks" she said. Trunks smiled as he climbed up as well. Hoisting himself up and sitting on the roof, Trunks helped her sit beside him as well.

"Bye everyone" Cheena shouted as she waved goodbye.

"Bye Cheena! Bye Trunks!" Miyuki yelled as she waved goodbye. As the limo started up Trunks and Cheena laughed as they turned towards one another. Sharing one final kiss for all to see, the two disappeared down the street to start their honey moon and new life together as husband and wife.

AN2: That took everything I had but I finally did it. I hope you enjoyed it. Now, I know I said this would be the final chapter but what is a story without a bonus chapter? That's right! I am adding a bonus chapter and it will be….the wedding of Goten and Miyuki. We're going to go from the wedding straight through to the end. I'll see you for the bonus and absolutely final chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!!

__


	11. Second Event

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters.

Claimer: Do own Cheena, N-sama owns Miyuki, Crecy owns herself along with Asper and Amine-Kat owns Risika

AN: Here is the bonus chapter I told you all about. The wedding of Goten and Miyuki. Hope you enjoy it.

__

Chapter 11: Second Event

As in the week previous to this day, the church bells were ringing to mark a new hour that had just arrived. Outside, people were talking to one another as were the people on the inside. 

"Two wedding in two weeks. This is so exciting" Bulma said as she sat next to Chi-Chi.

"All of my kids are leaving me" Chi-Chi said with tears in her eyes.

"They're not leaving you Chi-Chi. They're just all grown up" Bulma said. Chi-Chi nodded her head as she wiped her eyes.

"Well at least you still have Bra" she said. Bulma laughed as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Well you and Goku can go and have another kid" she said. Chi-Chi frowned as she folded her arms across her chest as well.

"Sure, we can do that…but Goku has to do one thing" she said.

  
"And what's that?" Bulma asked. 

"He has to be the one to carry it for 9 months" Chi-Chi said. Bulma smirked then laughed as Chi-Chi joined in as well.

"So I guess that means no more kids for you two" Bulma said. Chi-Chi just shrugged her shoulders as she slowly stopped laughing.

"I don't know but its not likely" Chi-Chi said with a slight laugh. Bulma laughed as well as the two walked off around the church, making sure everything was in order. In the back slight laughter as well as yells were heard in one of the rooms.

"Cheena, you are not fair…ow!' Miyuki yelled as she glared back at Cheena. Cheena smirked as she continued to twist Miyuki's hair.

"I told you I had a nice style for you to wear so stop being such a pain" she said.

"The only pain is the one I'm going through with you twisting my hair. I told you I was going to wear it out" Miyuki said.

"I know and you are but I have an idea and I want to show it to you" Cheena said as she finished twisting one side and went for the other.

"This better look great for all this pain you're putting me through. Do you have to twist it so tight?" Miyuki asked as she cringed.

"No I don't but remember what you did when you were doing my hair for my wedding?" Cheena said with a slight laugh.

"Che, are the most vindictive person I have ever met" Miyuki said as she folded her arms across her chest. Stepping away from her, Cheena bowed.

"Thank you. It took me years to get that title" she said with a laugh. Miyuki laughed as well as Cheena finished the last twist.

"Ok, check it out" she said as she stepped away. Miyuki sighed as she walked over to the mirror. Her mouth dropped open as Cheena raised another mirror behind her so she could see how her hair looked in the back. Cheena had a large cherry blossom flower on the side of her head and small ones tied in with her hair, connecting all the way to the back.

"Cheena….what?…how?…" Miyuki said as she reached up to touch the flower but Cheena smacked her hand away.

"Don't touch. I know these are your favorite flowers so I figured you'd love to have them in your hair. Taking them out is going to be a pain but hey, you do look nice" she said as she folded her arms across her chest. Miyuki laughed slightly as she walked over and gave Cheena a hug.

"Thank you so much Cheena. You are a big help" she said.

"Yea, yea, just don't mess up your make up or that dress. I'm glad to help you, you know that. I just can't wait for this day to be over" Cheena said as she looked at Miyuki.

"And why's that?" Miyuki asked as she backed away from Cheena, smile practically glued to her face. 

"When this is all over you will officially be my sister. About time if you ask me" Cheena said as she stared in the mirror at her bridesmaid dress.

"Cheena, we were always sisters, although this will make it official" Miyuki said. Cheena nodded her head as she turned towards Miyuki.

"Yea, I know. You finish getting ready in here. I'm going to go see how the guys are doing." she said as she walked over to the door.

"Have you seen Marron? She has to get ready" Miyuki said.

"She's already ready. She was ready before all of us actually. Too bad Risika is on vacation. She would of loved this but her family does come first and who can pass up a trip to Florida" Cheena said.

"Would you of passed up my wedding to go to Florida?" Miyuki asked. Cheena cleared her throat as she looked up the ceiling.

"Look at that, not one crack" she said as she surveyed the ceiling. Folding her arms across her chest, Miyuki narrowed her eyes.

"Che…" she said as she glared at Cheena. Smiling, Cheena looked back at her.

"Of course not…although Trunks and I could of used more time on our honeymoon but we came back for you and Goten" she said.

"Che, if you didn't come back I would of dragged you and Trunks back here no matter what you two were doing" Miyuki said. 

"No matter what we were doing? Are you sure about that?" Cheena asked with a smirk on her face. 

"Don't go there Cheena. I don't want to hear about what went on at the hotel" Miyuki said.

"Well I told you what happened on the island…or what I could tell you" Cheena said with a laugh. 

"Cheena….stop…." Miyuki said as she looked at her. Laughing, Cheena left the room. Heading down the hall, she walked to the room where Goten, Trunks and Uubuu were getting ready. 

"They better be dressed by now" she said as she knocked on the door. As the door opened, Cheena looked to see Uubuu in front of her.

"How are you guys doing?" she asked as she walked in.

"Cheena, what do you want?" Goten asked as he glared at her. Rolling her eyes, Cheena walked over to him.

"Looking nice…boy, did I just say that?" she asked as she looked Goten over. 

"Yea you said it and I know I look nice" Goten said as he fixed his cuffs. 

"I would say something to you Goten but today is your and Miy day so I won't get into it with you" Cheena said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"You look nice as well" Trunks said as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Cheena's waist. 

"Well you look great" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well you look greater then great" Trunks said. Cheena was about to say something when Goten spoke up.

"You two are not on your honeymoon anymore so knock it off" he said. Cheena laughed as she looked at him.

"Whatever Goten, I just came by to see how things were going with you two" she said as she moved away from Trunks and glared at Goten.

"Well we're fine, now get out' Goten snapped.

"Ease up Goten" Trunks said as he looked at Goten.

"Whatever. Let's just hurry up" Goten said. Folding her arms across her chest, Cheena walked over to Goten.

"What's the rush?" she asked.

"No rush, just want to do this already" Goten said as he fixed his tie.

"Oh…I understand…you're nervous" Cheena said with a laugh.

Did you hear that word come out my mouth? I am not nervous. I just want to do this already" Goten said. Trunks, Uubuu and Cheena looked at Goten before looking at each other.

"He's nervous" they said together before they started to laugh. Goten narrowed his eyes at them as he continued to get dressed.

Once everyone was dressed it was time for the ceremony to begin. Standing in the back, Cheena held onto a small bouquet of flowers as she stood next to Trunks.

"Its great that my dad is going to walk Miy down the aisle" she said as she looked at Trunks.

"It is. Goku would of done it no matter what. He loves Miyuki just like she was his real daughter" Trunks said. Cheena nodded her head as Goku and Miyuki walked over to them.

"Goku, I wanted to thank you for doing this for me" Miyuki said as she looked over at Goku.

  
"Glad to help you out Miyuki. I don't mind at all besides your part of the family now" Goku said. Miyuki smiled as she held her large bouquet of cherry blossoms in her hand.

"Everyone ready? Lets start" Miyuki said. Everyone nodded their heads as they lined up. Trunks and Cheena stood in the front with Marron and Uubuu behind them. Next came Pan with a basket filled with cherry blossom petals and then came Goku and Miyuki. Everyone in the church looked towards the door as Trunks and Cheena slowly walked in. Smiles were on everyone face as the two made their way down to the end. Letting go of Cheena's arm, Trunks went to stand next to Goten, who was already waiting, while Cheena stood opposite them. Next in, Uubuu and Marron slowly walked in with smiles on their face. Getting to the end, Marron stood next to Cheena and Uubuu next to Trunks. Coming down the aisle next, Pan smiled as she scattered the flowers on the floor beside her and in front of her as she walked towards the head of the church. Finishing off the petals, she took her place next to Marron. The slow music stopped and soon a new one started up. Everyone stood up and looked towards the door. In a matter of seconds, Goku appeared with Miyuki holding onto his arm.

"Go Miyuki..its your wedding day!" someone yelled only to get hushed by other people in the crowd.

  
"Crecy, would you be quiet" Asper said as he glared at her.

"You be quiet. I'm cheering for her" Crecy said with a smile. Everyone with her just rolled their eyes as Miyuki and Goku walked down the aisle. Taking in a few deep breaths, Miyuki exhaled it out just as fast as she looked at Goten. His hands was shaking slightly as he watched her approach. Tapping him on the shoulder, Trunks leaned towards Trunks.

"If this isn't you being nervous then I don't know what it is" he said. Goten smirked but soon smiled as he watched Miyuki. Reaching the end, Miyuki smiled as she looked at Goten and him at her. The preacher smiled as he looked at Goku.

"Who gives this woman away?" he asked. Chi-Chi slowly stood up and walked on the opposite side of Cheena.

"We do" she said as she looked over to Goku, who had a smile on his face. Miyuki stared at her and Goku, already holding back tears that wanted so bad to be let loose down her face. The preacher nodded his head to Chi-Chi then Goku. Looking at Miyuki, Goku quickly removed his arm. Giving her a kiss on the cheek, he walked towards his seat along with Chi-Chi. Miyuki and Goten smiled at one another before facing the preacher.

"We are gathered her today to join these two people, Goten Son and Miyuki Setarugi, in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who feels these two should not be married let them speak no or forever hold their peace" the preacher said. Goten and Miyuki both turned and faced the crowd. Everyone remained seated and quiet as the two turned and faced the preacher once again.

"I was told that you two wanted to say your own vows so Goten, you can start" the preacher said. Goten and Miyuki turned to face on another. Taking in a deep breath, Goten exhaled it out and prepared to speak.

"Miyuki, this is so hard to say. Words alone can't express how strongly I feel for you. Ever since the first time our eyes met, to when we first talked, to when we first hugged, and when we first kissed, you took my heart. Hardly a second goes by when I don't think of you, because you are and will forever be the most important person in my life. I promise to love you forever, through the hard times, through the good times, and any time in between and I promise to always be there for you by your side" Goten said. Miyuki smiled as she reached for his hand. Holding her flowers in her left hand, Miyuki took a hold of his hand. Taking in a deep breath, Miyuki quickly exhaled it out before she started to say her vows.

"Goten, I never dreamed this day would finally come. Even yesterday, it didn't feel this real until now. Ever since the beginning, when I first met you I knew you were special. That you were someone that could bring light into my world even at times I never thought possible. And at this moment, I don't know what I would do without you. I promise to love you, cherish you, honor and respect you forever. And I promise to always be there for you, no matter what happens. In the good times and the bad, Ill be there and I will love you. You have my heart and I promise you always will" Miyuki said. Goten smiled as he looked at her. Smiling at Goten, Miyuki turned towards the preacher as did Goten.

"May we have the rings please?" the preacher asked. Turning towards Trunks, Goten extended his hands out for the rings. Trunks looked at him and patted his pocket. His eyes went wide as he stared at Goten.

"Uh…" he started. Goten and Miyuki both stared at him with the look of kill in their eyes.

"Trunks…where are the rings?" Goten said with his teeth clenched. Trunks laughed slightly as he reached back into his pocket and took out a wedding band and wedding ring.

"That's not funny man. I was about to blast you" Goten said as he snatched the rings away from Trunks. Laughing, Trunks just looked over at Cheena who had a smile on her face. 

"Goten, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed" the preacher said. Holding her flowers to the side, Miyuki extended her left hand towards Goten. Sliding the ring on her ring finger, Goten repeated the words as he stared at her.

"With this ring, I thee wed" he said. Miyuki smiled as she looked at the ring then took the wedding band from Goten and looked at the preacher.

"Miyuki, same with you. Repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed" the preacher said. Miyuki smiled as she put the wedding band on Goten's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed" she said with a smile. Goten smiled as he took her hand. Turning towards the preacher the two smiled.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you two husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" the preacher said as he looked at Goten. Turning towards one another, Goten leaned over and gave Miyuki a kiss which she returned as well. Moving away slowly, the two smiled at one another

.

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I introduce to you. Mr. and Mrs. Goten Son" the preacher said. Everyone in the church cheered as they rose to their feet. Taking Miyuki's hand, Goten led her down the aisle. Pan followed holding onto her empty basket, Marron and Uubuu followed her and Cheena and Trunks brought up the rear.

"That was so beautiful. My daughter turned into a Briefs and now my daughter in-law is a Son" Chi-Chi said as she blew her nose. Bulma nodded her head as she pulled out four tissues from her pack. Goku smiled as he took Chi-Chi's hand. They quickly followed after Trunks and Cheena, then everyone else. The wedding scene soon turned into the reception where everyone partied and danced the night away. In the end, Miyuki and Goten said their goodbyes and hopped in a limo set off towards their destination and honeymoon. Everyone waved goodbye as the limo disappeared down the street and new couple was formed.

AN2: That's it! Miy, I would of done a reception for you since I got into this but you just wanted a wedding. I hope you liked it…I hope you all did. I'm glad you all enjoyed this story. Now for the last time for this story PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!!


End file.
